


Before you wake up

by NatSolano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Inspired by "While you were sleeping" with Sandra Bullock, M/M, Mention of a ship not victuuri at first, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, True Love, Victor being the most beautiful alpha in the world, Yuuri being the salvation of the Nikiforov Family, another fic inspired by a movie, fluff & drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an Omega who just saved the Alpha of his dreams. While he is in a coma he will pretend to be his fiancé.But what will happen when he wakes up and Yuuri realizes that he is now in love with his fiance´s brother?AKA: A fic inspired from the film "While you were sleeping" with Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman. Because...why not?  This is one of my favorite movies and  I am really into film-inspired fics.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 86





	1. The adorable green-eyed alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Antes de que despiertes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106691) by [NatSolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano). 



> Nobody asked for such a fic, but I had to write it. I wrote it a couple of years ago but I just decided to translate it into English. I am sorry if my english is not that good. I hope you like it.
> 
> I will post a chapter every saturday, Though today I posted the first two. I hope you like it =)

Every day is exactly the same at the kiosk. Yuuri arrives at work, everyone passes by his booth on their way to catch the train and buys him something but no one really looks at him.

It is also true that every day that blond, tall, handsome and green-eyed man who fascinates him passes by. He doesn't know his name but he imagines it. He could be a lawyer, doctor or architect. From the fine clothes he always wears Yuuri can imagine that he has a wonderful and successful life.

Every day that alpha looks and smiles at him and every day he wishes Yuuri a good day.

When he does that, Yuuri Katsuki stops feeling invisible in the middle of the world. All because HE looks at him. All because HE smiles at him. All because HE knows he exists.

During those magical seconds Yuuri stops felling like a single, orphaned Omega and becomes one of the world. He feels HIS omega. Even though he doesn't speak to him... he just looks at him and smiles shyly.

Yuuri's orphanhood was not from birth. His mother Hiroko had died when he was eight years old and his father Toshiya had also died on cancer three years earlier. Now 25 years old, he felt that his life was full of solitude.

  
Little by little he was forgetting what a family was. Little by little the loneliness absorbed him.

The only "borrowed" family he still had was made up of all those vendors from the kiosks on the sides. Sala was the one that sold the candy. Guang Hong sold coffee and sandwiches. Phichit sold flowers and he, as always, sold newspapers and magazines.

  
They all supported each other and loved each other very much. They were great friends who often celebrated birthdays or the new year together.

But Christmas was coming soon and Yuuri knew that his friends would want to spend it only with their husbands, fathers, brothers and cousins. And once again Yuuri felt hopelessly alone.

He remembered the times when his father would tell him stories of when he was a child and how he had met a beautiful woman named Hiroko who had turned his monochromatic life into a set of reds, blues, oranges, greens and lilacs. It was simply true love.

"I love your mother because she didn't just gave me the best son ever, Yuuri. No...your mother gave me something that no other could ever give me: she put the stars in my hands."

Yuuri's father had been very loving...but also a very corny guy. Perhaps that's why Yuuri thought that the stars his father was referring to were not those in the sky, but those star-shaped Christmas lights that had always hung above his parents' bed. Those same "stars" that Yuuri always left on when he was at home at night, hoping that this would make him feel closer to his parents.

  
_____________________________________

Like every night, Yuuri took Makkachin for a walk. His poodle had grown so much that at night he looked like just another person on the bed.

  
Makkachin knew everything about his master. He knew how to give him his space when he was busy, he knew how to come over and lick his face when he was crying because of loneliness, he knew how to curl up next to him at bedtime and he knew how to wag his tail in happiness when he saw him come back after a long day at work.

  
Makkachin was a loyal and sincere companion.

Yuuri had taken him to the park behind his building, where he always carried him and where he sometimes met his landlord's son, JJ Leroy.

Yuuri was very sweet with everyone. As a good Omega, he had a big heart and was kind to everyone without exception. Although he sometimes felt that his patience was tested when this alpha came to see him and intimidated him.

"Yuuri...I see that the exercises are doing you good..". Yuuri almost jumped when he felt the voice almost in his neck.

"JJ!" - he exclaimed in surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said nervously and almost shaking, "I'm not going to the gym"

"Really?" he said and put his hand on Yuuri's tummy so quickly that the omega couldn´t help to make a terrified sound. "How strange...I thought your tummy was getting smaller...I guess the big pullover you are wearing hides your tummy very well...

Yuuri continued walking a little bit more to forget the traumatic situation that had happened moments before but that alpha lacked of intelligence so he followed Yuuri without any discomfort on his part.

"What are your plans for this Christmas, Yuuri?" JJ was trying to follow the conversation. At times like this Yuuri hated not being able to be less kind.

"Well...the usual," he replied, "I'll sit and keep the TV on, while Makkachin and I sing Christmas songs..."

"That is not the way a Christmas should be celebrated, Yuuri. I'll tell Mom to put one more place at the table so you can spend Christmas with us," JJ offered.

JJ's offer sounded very tempting. The idea of spending Christmas accompanied by a family made Yuuri's heart tremble with hope. He was about to accept until the alpha began to talk one more time.

"Yuuri", said JJ, approaching his lips dangerously, "look at you...you are a 25 year old Omega, single, alone...your only mission in life is to be bonded and to have babies. I've told you several times that I can make that happen. With me you will lack nothing. You know I help my dad manage the building...I'm a good catch. Even my officer in charge is happy with the results after my parole...Think about it...in a couple of years...you and I could have children and they would all have good genes like the Leroy's...we are Alphas of good stock...

"Thanks for the offer, JJ" answered Yuuri trying to hide how disgusted he felt about the proposal "But I think we'll leave it for another time..."

"Don't take too long, Yuuri..." he replied. "More than one Omega would be excited to receive an offer like mine!

Good thing Yuuri didn't. He hated all the alphas that went around imposing themselves as mindless males whose only objective was to find an omega to mark him and give him babies.

Yuuri felt more than that. Yuuri wanted to experience love the way his parents did. He wanted to meet someone who would fill his life with red, blue, orange, green and lilac. He wanted them to put stars in his hands...he wanted to really LOVE...

And Yuuri was sure, that this kind of love could be given by that handsome blond man who bought him the New York Times and the Wallstreet Journal every day.

He could see him coming home and giving him a kiss, squeezing him and asking him how his work had gone, while the blond man gave him one of those smiles that were only meant for him and looked at him with those emerald eyes that shone like the sun and hid so many secrets and so much passion.

Yuuri sighed. He felt that this future could be just a step away... the problem was that this step demanded that he at least dare to talk to him... and, knowing himself, this was too big a step to take...  
  


\------------------------

The next morning there were few people at the station. It wasn't unusual considering that it was a very early Saturday morning and at most there were some drunk kids coming out of a nightclub and couples in love who were not at all discreet.

  
There wasn't much movement but Yuuri didn't care about that. He didn't want to stay home too long to start feeling lonely again. His friends from the other stands had not yet arrived.

He started to order his magazines, updating the editions and hanging the newspapers with the most outstanding news. He concentrated so much on it that he hardly noticed that his emerald-eyed blond was wishing him "good morning" and asking for his two usual newspapers with a charming smile. Yuuri turned as red as a tomato and something then changed.  
The handsome blond man received the request, went over to shake his hand and said: "In case I don't see you later, Merry Christmas!

Yuuri didn't know what to say. His hands were shaking and thank God he had his gloves on because otherwise the blond man would have noticed how they were sweating from his nerves.

The tall boy didn't expect an answer and, smiling, quickly left him and headed for the train platforms. Yuuri felt his bright future going with that boy, his many colors going and his love going as well.

"Wait!" whispered Yuuri " Merry Christmas...don't go away...I want to be your boyfriend..."

Useless. Coward. Scared. Everything came to his mind when he thought he had lost the clearest opportunity to establish a relationship with that boy.

The handsome guy was quickly leaving and there was nothing to do. Yuuri sighed resignedly and was turning around to go back to his daily activities until he heard three people arguing.

"So you don't know how to say a word...rich man" someone was shouting at someone else.

"He probably thinks we're second-class people, because we don't have a coat like his," said the other one pulling at the victim.

"Please let me be" begged the blonde. And now that Yuuri thought about it wasn't just any blond, it was HIS BLONDE.

"Or what?" one of the men said. "Are you gonna call your daddy to lock us up?"

"Goodbye" completed the other, throwing him onto the train tracks next to the platform.

The blond man screamed and fell like a sack of potatoes. That's when Yuuri reacted. The trains passed every 5 minutes and he was sure that soon the next one would come and crush the blond man if nobody did anything.

  
He ran and shouted "Police, police!" which caused fear in the boys who had pushed the innocent emerald-eyed boy. Soon they were out on the run and suddenly Yuuri saw a couple of people looking at what had happened on the platform.

"Call an ambulance!" - he shouted in desperation, making the few people present react. Someone dialed 911 immediately.

Yuuri tried to call the the gorgeous guy from the platform but it was no use. The man was passed out on the train tracks and there was nothing Yuuri could do to wake him up.

Distressed by the lack of response, he had to take desperate measures. In great fear and knowing that everything could end badly, he threw himself on the railroad tracks and stood next to the boy, trying to wake him up.

  
Seconds later he heard something that brought back the terror in his eyes. In the distance he could hear a train approaching. The rails where he was were shaking and his heart was beating so fast that it seemed as if it was going to come out of his chest. His face was soaked, his hands seemed to be water and his breathing was difficult.

He couldn't think about it for long. He didn't know how, but he pulled the big blond guy up on one side and brought him as close as he could to the platform. The train was there in front of him and, exhausted, he gave his last effort and lifted the man to the side and safe while two other people helped him as much as they could to get him out of there.

Ten seconds later a train was standing next to him and several people came out of the public transportation worried when they saw the scene on the platform. An ambulance siren was heard in the distance.

Yuuri had saved the handsome emerald-eyed blond man. Both were still alive. That was the only thing that mattered at that moment...  
  



	2. True Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Chris are in the hospital. The lies begin and Yuuri meets a new family...

After the arrival of the ambulance everything had happened in slow motion for Yuuri.

The paramedics stabilized the body of that beautiful blonde alpha as quickly as they could, cleared the area of onlookers and rushed him to the vehicle. Yuuri didn't know how or why but he had ended up accompanying the boy in the ambulance.

After what seemed like an eternity Yuuri suddenly found himself entering the hospital doors behind the stretcher led by the nurses.

Everything was in chaos. Nurses and doctors were running to attend to the new patient who had been brought in through the emergency room. They pushed him through various doors until they installed him in a room full of beds, each separated by partially open curtains.

The landscape was not encouraging. Yuuri could see on the left a boy with a broken arm screaming for his mother. On the right a very old lady was being intubated because of her inability to breathe on her own. The one who appeared to be her daughter was crying desperately, shouting at the doctor and ordering him to save her mother. In front of him was a woman who was screaming in pain when she learned that her husband had died in the traffic accident.

No one was looking at Yuuri. He looked like a ghost looking everywhere, not knowing exactly what to do.

Some time later a nurse noticed his presence and kindly approached him.

"Excuse me, sir" she said softly, "are you a relative of the patient?

"I saved him..." answered Yuuri in a little meditated whisper, totally abstracted in his thoughts and remembering the last moments before what happened. "Just before we had said goodbye and I was telling him not to leave because I wanted to be his boyfriend..."

"Awwww!" replied the nurse excitedly "A true love story! Well...since we need to say that you are a relative, let me and I will take care of it. Wait in the outside room and I'll soon let you in to see him. Ok?"

Yuuri did as the nurse had asked. Happily, a short time later the doctor came out accompanied by a policeman.

The patient was stable but did not respond to external stimuli. The words "in a coma" flitted through the doctor's mouth with a unique delicacy. It was obvious that this was not the first time he had had to deal with such a situation.

Yuuri stared absently into an undefined space on the floor. He had thrown himself on the train tracks to save that alpha, he could have died for him...and yet he had done little good.

Five minutes later the doctor left and the policeman questioned Yuuri about what had happened.

After narrating everything he had experienced at that time, the policeman asked him several questions. The station's cameras would eventually help find the culprits.  
The policeman thanked him for all the information, as well as for the act of heroism he had performed, and handed him a box, which surprised Yuuri.

"Wait! Why are you giving me this box?" he asked the officer.  
  


"Well, sir, they are from your fiancé. We want to give them to you so that you can keep his personal belongings."

"MY WHAT?????" Yuuri felt his soul leave his body and go to unknown places.

"Your fiancé, Mr. Katsuki," explained the policeman, "the nurse explained to us that you and the wounded man were engaged."

Yuuri did not have the strength to sort out his thoughts and understand the message. In less than 5 minutes the policeman had given him an imaginary boyfriend and a local hero status.  
The policeman, however, did not stay to unravel the young man's mental confusion, but said goodbye without further ado.

It was only then that the omega man opened the box on his legs out of curiosity. Inside it he found keys, shoes, the clothes the blond man was wearing and a black leather wallet.

In the man's wallet he quickly found his identity card. Thanks to that Yuuri's platonic love now had a real name: Christophe Nikiforov Giacometti.  
He was 26 years old and his birthday was February 14th.

Having real evidence of Christophe's life gladdened Yuuri's heart. He was no longer just a "nice guy who smiled at him like he was the prettiest Omega on Earth", but now he knew something about him. 

When he was looking at the other objects with great curiosity, a nurse came up to him "Mr. Katsuki, you can come in now to see the patient. He is in room 416."

\--------------------------

When Yuuri entered the room he felt a little sad about the scene. Christophe was lying in a hospital gown, thank goodness without any wires or tubes to scare the observer. He seemed to be sleeping soundly and had scratches and a bandage on the upper right corner of his face. But other than that, he seemed to be fine.

Yuuri sat on the chair beside the bed, took his hands and tried to talk to him.

"Hello Christophe" he said with a sigh "I am very sorry that this is the first time I have dared to talk to you...the words you said to me this morning were wonderful, I will treasure them forever... Every day when I see you smile I feel that the world is more beautiful than the day before.  
That smile you give me makes my day and makes me feel unique and special. How do you do it? " he said in a soft but loving voice. "How do you make people like me love being around you, wanting to know more about you and no longer feel alone? How do you make it charming just to see you? How do you make me feel this way: with my heart racing, my eyes captivated by your beauty and happy that I threw myself on the train tracks to save you? " Yuuri didn't know why but he felt the need to be honest with Christophe, even if he didn't receive an answer.

"I don't know how to thank you for every smile you gave me," he continued. 12Maybe I'm crazy...wow...sure I'm crazy...I'm talking to a person in a coma!...But...I want you to know that the little you did for me meant a lot...and I would save you again if necessary..."

"You are Yuuri, right?" - heard the black haired guy and turned around scared. A nice lady with blond hair looked at him with a smile full of pain. A second later he could see her eyes full of tears.

Yuuri got up immediately feeling that he had to apologize for being there. But before he could react, he found himself being held by the woman, who welcomed him into her arms so warmly that he did not want to leave her. For a moment he felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the last time he had received a hug from his mother and, unwittingly, a couple of tears fell from his face.

When his arms were finally untied, the woman looked at him and gently wiped the tears from his face with her hands.

"Don't worry," she said, "Chris will soon wake up."

"Look Ma'am...excuse me...I..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," added the lady, "the doctor explained to me who you were and how you saved my Chris."

Without waiting for an answer the lady approached the blond man and caressed his face, giving him a kiss on the forehead" My Chris...wake up son...please..."

She couldn't finish because she broke down in tears. A crying that seemed to have been contained for a long time and that kept many inexplicable sensations.  
  


Yuuri felt that he was intruding in a very intimate moment, a moment he should not be witnessing.

  
He was not surprised that the boy was very much loved. He had obviously grown up with a lot of love. But he was watching a mother who was suffering from a son that he did not really know himself.  
And he felt bad because he didn't know how to comfort her.

Before he could say anything he heard several hurried steps into the room.

"Tiana, how is Chris?" said a silver-haired older man in a hurry.

"He is stable but not awake," said the woman wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"The doctor said his condition is from the shock," explained Yuuri.

After saying that, he realized what he had done and blushed. Before him was the lady, the silver-haired man, an even older man who looked like the lady, a young girl with red hair and a blond teenager. All of them had eyes only for him.

"And who are you?" said the blond boy roughly.

"He is Yuuri," explained the lady, "he is your brother's fiancé."

" WHAT!!!!!!" they all said in surprise.

"Excuse our surprise, dear" said the lady turning to look at him, "we haven't seen Chris for a year, he's always at work or on vacation somewhere"

"And being the fool he is he doesn't usually tell us his stuff either..." said the redhead.

"Mila, measure your words" said the older man.

"So you are the boyfriend of this useless piece of sh..."

"Yura, don't you dare!" said the lady.

"Look son.." said the older man" I am Chris' grandfather...my name is Yakov...don't be afraid...".

"Listen..." said Yuuri, saddened by the situation, "I must tell you something."

"I know," cut the lady, "Mischa," said the lady, looking at his husband, "Yuuri threw himself on the train tracks to save Chris."

Having said this, the whole family looked at him as if they were looking at a bomb about to explode. They approached him and, without further ado, the man called Mischa told him:

"Thank you for saving Chris! Thank you for allowing him to be with us now!"

They sat Yuuri down again and began to politely bomb him with questions. Yuuri felt uncomfortable with the situation at first, but then he got used to the people around him. Everyone treated him kindly and listened very carefully to what he told them.

"I bet it was love at first sight," Mila said.

"Well, it was something like that," said Yuuri with blushing cheeks.

"What did you like best about him?" said Mila again.

"His smile," answered Yuuri shyly, "He has a smile that can illuminate everything around him."

"Tsk!" said the young blond man, "that smile costed my parents thousands of dollars."

"I don't understand why Chris would hide his engagement from us," said Tiana, changing the subject. "The last we heard, he was with a very unpleasant beta woman."

" Oh yeah, I remember! - said the blonde teenager "I used to call her Sandra the witch, wich she was by the way" 

"Oh, right. So, did you stole him from the witch? " asked Mila. Yuuri didn't answer but he was starting to worry... What if this Sandra was still with Chris? What if she found out that Yuuri was pretending to be her?

"That doesn't matter anymore" said the oldest man "The important thing is that Chris is here and one way or another Yuuri has brought him back to us."

"Yes, Dad," said Tiana "That's right. Yuuri...you saved him and gave him another chance in life. We can never repay you for that..."

"It's true," said Mischa, "if my son has been lucky enough to meet someone so generous and who loves him so much, I can't help but feel blessed. So Yuuri...WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, SON!"

Everyone thanked him in the same enthisiastic way and came to hug him.

Yuuri did not understand why the tears were falling from his face again. It had been a long time since he had had his little family...and now suddenly a big family was welcoming him with affection...

He knew he couldn't last long. Soon the truth would come out and he would be alone.

  
But he wanted to feel part of something again and he didn't care if it was only for a moment. He would live that lie to feed a great truth: Yuuri needed to love someone.

  
Of course, it was a lie that he was engaged to Chris...but it was true that he admired him and was really dying to have a family like his.

That true lie would give him peace of mind that night. That night he would sleep happily because he was no longer alone. He was happy because now he had a family again...


	3. A fairy godmother named Yakov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Yuuri tells Phichit about Chris.  
> 2.-Yakov surprises Yuuri.  
> 3.- Yuuri makes a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter Feel free to leave comments ;)

It had been another busy day and Yuuri Katsuki was finally closing his kiosk. It had been one of many December days, cold and full of people leaving or returning from work. At his side, his friend Phichit was waiting for him, while little by little more city lights were coming on around him.

"Hey, Yuuri" asked his friend "What do you say we get out of here and go to Macy's? I still have some Christmas shopping to do...We could then grab a cup of coffee at that place we like"

"Oh, that would be great, Phichit", said the omega frowning, "But I already have plans. Sorry"

"Plans? On a wednesday night?"

"Yes"

Phichit looked him straight in the eye. "Do your plans have to do with Makkachin sitting next to you watching romantic movies? Because that doesn't count as a plan!"

"No, my plans have nothing to do with my dog. I'm meeting Mila and Yura to go to the mall and look for gifts."

"Mila, Yura? Who are they? I've never heard you talk about them."

And that's when Yuuri remembered that he hadn't told him anything about the Nikiforov family.

  
Almost a week had passed since their first meeting and they had seen each other almost daily. After saying goodbye to everyone at the train station, Yuuri would go to the hospital and always find someone from the family there. Sometimes Chris' siblings were alone with their grandfather Yakov, other times Sascha and Tiana came. Everyone was always happy to see him and on one occasion they had even taken him to eat at a café near the hospital when Yuuri told them that he had not had time for lunch.

It didn't take long for Yuuri to fall in love with that family. They were all very kind and attentive. Mila had once brought him cookies and Yura sometimes told him about her grumpy cat. Yakov would comb his comatose grandson's hair and tell him some of his stories from when he was young, while Yuuri would laugh at the man's witticisms. They were a good and close family.

But Phichit did not know that and Yuuri felt that he had to tell him about it.

"Mila and Yura are Chris' siblings. You know Chris? That handsome guy I saved last time."

"Oh, of course I remember. That handsome blond guy who always greeted you and bought the newspaper. But how do you know his family?"

Yuuri outlined a timid smile.

"Well, when Chris was taken to the hospital I went with him and that's where I first saw them. They were very grateful to me. Since then I have continued to go to the hospital and little by little they got to know me. They are very nice people, Phichit."

"Well, I have no doubt about it, but I think you should give them their space. I think they have to deal with the fact that their son is in a coma and it shouldn't be nice for a stranger to come and interrupt their family time."

In another moment Yuuri would have agreed with Phichit, but he was not a simple stranger. Chris' family thought he would soon be joining the family through his marriage to that beautiful alpha and that had made telling the truth more difficult. 

"Well, for the Nikiforov family I am more than just an Omega who saved their son."

"Really? Then what are you to them?"

"Well I..."

Yuuri did not know how to tell him the truth. Phichit's eyes seemed to pierce Yuuri's, making him feel very nervous. His friend knew him very well and knew that Yuuri was hiding something.

"Yuuri, what have you done?"

"Nothing, I..." But it wasn´t nothing. He had actually taken advantage of the situation and had lied to the family. To that family who had been so kind to him. "Okay, maybe because of the confusion of that day they think that I..."

"That you what?"

Now that he was thinking about saying it, it was more difficult than he had thought.

"Yuuri, what happened?"

Yuuri took a lot of air to prepare himself to tell the truth with the little courage he still had left.

"They think Chris and I are getting married There! I said it!"

Phichit's eyes slowly opened more and more, until some words came out of his mouth.

"THAT YOU WHAT?"

"Oh, Phichit please don't look at me like that. It's all been a misunderstanding. It wasn't even me who said it."

"But you haven't denied it either. Yuuri, this family is not only grateful that you saved their son's life, but they expect you to be the parent of their future grandchildren. What if at one point this guy wakes up and denies you his love? What if his whole family is disappointed by all the lies you told, knowing that Chris could never fall in love with you?"

Now that the idea was coming from Phichit's lips, Yuuri felt guilty. Chris' family did not deserve that lie. They had been too good to Yuuri. But, deep in his heart Yuuri wanted to believe that it was not impossible. After all, he had felt a connection with Chris...maybe it could work.

"Why couldn't Chris wake up and fall in love with me? " Yuuri said. "Didn't I save his life? Doesn't it thrill me to see him give me a smile? I would give anything to have him look at me with the same eyes as I look at him."

Phichit could feel the pain in Yuuri's words. The loneliness certainly hadn't done him any good. But neither did he want to give him false hope in an impossible love. Nor did he want Yuuri to think it was right to lie to that family who had been so kind to him.

"Yuuri, look at me." The omega's gaze had gone down to the ground as his eyes filled with tears. "Yuuri, I don't want you to think that I don't wish you to be happy. But you don't know that guy and lying to that family is not good. Are you sure you want to try to make him fall in love with you?"

Yuuri was tired of being alone and thinking that being a poor Omega and an orphan he did not deserve to have a happy life. He had had a family before. Why couldn't he have one now?

"I want to believe that Chris can fall in love with me, Phichit. You don't know how much I wish I could belong to that family. "

"Yuuri, you can't go around the world joining any family...it's not like being a member of a club..."

"I know," said Yuuri, sighing "But I'm willing to take the risk."

Phichit may have disagreed with the way Yuuri wanted to approach that family but could never leave it to its own devices. He loved him too much to do so.

"Well...then spend more time with him. Talk to him, tell him everything about you...many say that people in a coma often understand what they're told only that they can't move...If you really want to give yourself a chance with Chris you should dedicate even more time to him..."

Yuuri felt his heart filling up with energy again. His friend supported him no matter what and that gave him some more confidence. He hugged him without being able to avoid it and they stayed there for long seconds, until Phichit patted him on the back.

"Everything will be fine, Yuuri. And when Chris wakes up, I hope you can introduce me to some of his gorgeous siblings"

Yuuri could not help but laugh at his friend's witticism. He looked at him tenderly and said "I think Yura is too small for you. But I know he has an older brother who lives in Boston named Victor. Maybe he is as attractive as Chris is. They say he's coming to New York for Christmas."

"Well, I'm glad Christmas isn't so far away, then."

\-----------------------

Yuuri took Phichit's advice very seriously. He set out to tell Chris about his life and try to find out more about him...even if he couldn't react.

He arranged her magazines and newspapers as usual and started the day with a smile. At night he would stay with Chris and tell him more about his life. In the morning he would wake up to the noise of the nurse coming in to check on Chris like she did every day at 5 am. Yuuri rinsed his face then and went immediately to work.

There was no turning back now. He would do his best to be the fiancé Chris was supposed to have. The blond man's accident had been to some extent providential and had given Yuuri wings to fly very high and believe that love could reach him through that event. His heart was crying out to take advantage of that opportunity before his eyes.

\------------------------

"Mmmmm...this year the Mets want to take down the Yankees, don't they? I assume that you, like me, disagree..."

Yuuri was sure that this voice had been heard somewhere else, so he soon looked for the origin of this one. 

"Yakov!" said a surprised Yuuri and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he said simply. "I wanted to see where the family's favorite boyfriend works and accompany him home to talk.

"Of course. Give me five minutes and I'll finish closing the stand..."

Yuuri arranged everything and introduced Yakov to his friends. The man greeted everyone with a friendly smile and then they walked to Yuuri's house.

On the way, Yakov told Yuuri many stories about Chris when he was little: that he had taken out two boys who were locked in a school locker when the fire alarm had gone off, that he had been president of the student council and that he had been the king at the prom. He had also told him about his girlfriends before him, even learning how unpleasant Sandra, his former fiancée, had actually turned out to be.

The road home was filled with laughter and words of admiration at Chris' exploits. Certainly there was a whole world to discover in the blond man's life. Yuuri happily listened to everything that allowed him to know more about him. He felt that Hee knew him in a certain way and that gave her hope to imagine a life with him after he woke up...

Once at home Yuuri invited Yakov to come to his apartment. Yakov gladly accepted and offered him a cup of tea. They talked for a couple more hours between laughter and chocolate cake prepared by Yuuri.

Yakov seemed to feel very comfortable and Yuuri felt that the old man was a very nice person.

"Yuuri - the old man said more seriously after having laughed for a while - I wanted to tell you that I know..."

Yuuri didn't understand exactly what Yakov meant by those words so he looked at him puzzled saying "What? I don't understand Yakov..."

"I know that you are not really my grandson's boyfriend," said Yakov, looking into his eyes. Yuuri felt that the world was falling apart for him. He turned pale and felt that at any moment he would faint. This was what he feared so much... and just now that he had set out to give himself a chance with him... fate was playing tricks on him...

  
By staying so still Yakov allowed himself to continue with a very kind voice:

"Don't...don't worry, please. I'm the only that knows" Yuuri felt very bad. 

"Yakov...I...I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to hurt any of you..."

"I know..." He said with a reassuring smile. By this time the tears were running down Yuuri's face. " You don't have to cry. I haven't come to ask you for anything...I rather want to thank you..."

"Me?" - said the black-haired man, surprised, drying his tears with his hands. " And for what? For having deceived you? For making me out to be someone I'm not and abusing all the love you have given me?"

"No Yuuri...I came to thank you for making us so happy these days in spite of everything that has happened...What has happened to Chris is a disgrace...but at the same time it is a blessing..."

Yuuri looked at Yakov not knowing what to say. It seemed that he knew about the false commitment to Chris and yet he was calmly thanking him for the lie that came out of the whole situation. The old man continued.

"Chris had not spoken to us for a year. We only knew that he was alive but he never deigned to call us or ask how we were doing...We knew almost nothing about his life...until you saved him and we were able to get him back with us..."

"I don´t...I don't know what to say..."

  
"Don't say anything. Mischa and Tiana are loving and very good parents...but they are blinded by the love for their children. They are happy to have him by their side and won't question whether you are really Chris' fiancé. They will believe it because they are happy and because they like you very much...You have come into the life of the family like fresh air...and for that I thank you..."

"But you noticed it, you noticesd I was lying" said Yuuri a little more calmly. Apparently Yakov agreed with the lie...

"At first I didn't but I'm not stupid," he said with a smile, "and I know my grandson very well. Chris has always been a very sweet boy but he is the most snobbish man you could ever meet in your life...He would NEVER be with someone who didn't have a bank account with less than six figures...Besides, he is a boy who has always had complicated relationships: he always got involved with girls with boyfriends or with boys who just wanted to have a good time...Chris could never be so lucky to have a good and decent boy like you by his side..."  
  


"Since I first saw Christophe, I fell in love with his friendly smile." Replied Yuuri " He always greeted me when I passed by and was very polite...Even though I didn't talk to him he made me feel like a valuable person...

"Well...he has been well brought up," replied Yakov, "but he has also made foolish decisions and has chosen to be influenced by success and his bumbling friends who only value money and property..."

"I would never have believed it," replied Yuuri, "he always seemed like a simple person..."

"Simple never...kind always...But that's why I wanted to share with you all those stories about Chris, Yuuri...I know you don't know him personally...but you would do him a lot of good in his life...that's why I want to help you...I want him to see you with our eyes and know that he would win the lottery with someone like you by his side."

"But... if they find out that I don't..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything and the others have taken such a liking to you that they won't question your commitment to Chris...I'll help you if you're really interested in my grandson...Are you?"

This was an opportunity that Yuuri could not miss.

"I am," he said, his eyes glowing with emotion.

"Then say no more," said the old man, "I will tell you everything you want to know about him."

And so it was that Yuuri had a great ally in Yakov. Now he would concentrate on fulfilling his wish: he would become worthy of the love of Chris and his family. Of that he was very sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri wants badly a family and I hope he get's one.  
>  Thank you so much for reading. I hope I get to see you the next saturday for another chapter =)


	4. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Yuuri decides to spend more time with Chris to strengthen the relationship.  
> 2.- Victor appears!  
> 3.- First impressions

Yuuri realized how close Christmas was when he received a beautiful Christmas card from the Nikiforovs adorned with a family photo on the cover.

  
The photo had been taken quite a while ago. Yuuri knew this because there, on the sofa, a smiling Chris with a Christmas hat posed happily in front of the camera.

  
Everyone looked happy in the picture. Sascha and Tiana, standing behind the couch held a glass of champagne in their hands. Yura and Mila, sitting one on each side of their older brother seemed to be posing with a stiff smile.  
Yakov's head was seen behind Tiana and a silver-haired man seemed to be standing next to him. Yuuri was surprised to see him, because in all the time he had spent talking to the Nikiforovs, it was the first time he could see Victor's appearance.

  
Victor was the Nikiforovs' eldest son. Yuuri knew that he was an architect, that he worked in Boston, and that he was the brother most appreciated by all. Mila and Yura had spent a lot of time saying how wonderful Victor was, how kind and caring he was, very different than Chris. And yet, Yuuri felt that those blue eyes in the image seemed somewhat distant and a little sad.

Before he left for the hospital Yuuri happily placed the card on the living room table and told himself that this Christmas would be the best one in a long time.

\----------------------------------

  
The Omega continued to spend time with Chris in the hospital, the nurses always greeting him with love and kindness. He was known as "the perfect fiancé from room 416". He would always bring something to read to Chris, talk to him while gently combing his hair, and sometimes sit quietly stroking his hand, just to make him feel accompanied. Several times the nurses had come in and found him sleeping on the uncomfortable couch and had brought him a blanket. The hospital seemed to be Yuuri's second home, but that didn't matter to him. Visiting Chris made him happy, and the Nikiforov family was grateful more than anything else.

It wasn't long before the Nikiforov family invited him home for the first time. Yuuri had been happy when Tiana invited him to make cookies for Chris which, according to Mila, was an honor, as she never allowed anyone to set foot in her kitchen. Mischa had invited him to watch a Knicks game in his living room and had spent an entire afternoon telling him about Chris' many childhood adventures. Yura's cat, Potya, loved to be petted by the omega, which was a sign, according to the blonde, of how great Yuuri was.  
Mila, on the other hand, had become like the sister he had never had. Some of her friends had even met Yuuri and thought he was the most tender omega they had ever seen.

Yakov smiled with pleasure at how well Yuuri seemed to fit in with his family. It was almost as if he was born to be part of it.

Everyone loved him and thought how lucky Chris had been for the first time in his life to find a boy as tender and perfect as he was.

Meanwhile Yuuri had heard so much about Chris and had seen so many baby pictures and home videos of him that he felt he had known him all his life. And it was beautiful because, just as he now knew many things about Chris, his "fiancé" also knew a lot about him. Or so he hoped, because he had taken it upon himself to tell him about his life, about him and about his missing family.

On Saturday he decided to close early to spend some time with Chris. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov would be out of town for the weekend, as they had an engagement in Connecticut, so he had decided that this would be his special weekend with his sleeping beauty. He took a basket with some things to eat and a bottle of wine and went to spend the day with his beautiful fiancé.

Yuuri rearranged the pillows on his beautiful alpha's bed. A nurse came in with a tray to measure Chris' temperature and although Yuuri always left to give the nurse space, the nurse told him he could stay next to Chris this time. 

He looked at him gently as the nurse told him what had happened on the ward that day. Chris was still the longest-serving patient there, and though that worried Yuuri, he had faith that he would soon wake up.

"I do think he will soon wake up, Mr. Katsuki," said the nurse with rosy cheeks, "with a fiancé as sweet as you who sings to him at night and talks to him the way you do, I have no doubt that he will soon react to your voice."

Yuuri couldn't stop his cheeks from turning red and gave her a shy smile. "I hope so"

After the nurse was gone Yuuri arranged Chris' bed so that it was in a raised position and set the table, decorating it with flowers given specifically for the occasion by Phichit. He had chosen red roses for him, Chris' favorite according to his sister, and had brought some glasses and a succulent lunch.

"You don't know how sorry I am that you can't eat this" he said to Chris as he tasted some of the food he had made at home. "Not that I want to brag, but I do a very good katsudon."

Chris had turned out to be a very good listener.Or at least that's what Yuuri thought. He never complained and Yuuri could talk to him for hours about everything. Lunch was prolonged between Yuuri's stories and the bites he was giving from the plate. Chris' serene face warmed his heart and he felt the need to caress his hair softly and affectionately.

"Sometimes I am surprised to see how beautiful you are," Yuuri said with a warm feeling in his chest. "Believe me Chris, I will do everything to make you happy."

"I really do hope so, I was told you are after all his fiancé..." said someone behind Yuuri's back. Since the omega wasn't expecting any visitors, he was startled and looked frightened towards the door. In front of him was a beautiful alpha, with silver hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

Yuuri was left in one piece. His senses sharpened and he could not help but look in amazement at the beautiful man staring at him. Was it chris' older brother Victor there? He looked so much different from that card he had received. It certainly didn´t made him justice.

"Victor!", said a familiar voice. "Why are you going ahead of me?". A beautiful teenager said as she entered the room.

"Mila!", exclaimed Yuuri, somewhat calmer. Finally he saw a familiar face.

"Yuuri!" said Mila with a smile on her face, "Awww, did you prepare this lunch for you and Chris? It looks so beautiful!"

"Yes," he said, blushing, "I thought about spending a romantic day with him."

"Oh, you're always so delicate and perfect! If you were not my brother I would be jealous, Chris!" said Mila kissing her sleeping brother on the forehead.

Meanwhile the silver-haired alpha had not opened his mouth again but was still staring at Yuuri. His deep gaze made the omega nervous and Yuuri struggled not to run away from the shame.

"Mila...aren't you going to introduce us?" said the beautiful man standing on the threshold.

"Oh, yes, of course!", said a girl reaching to them." Yuuri, this is my older brother Victor...Victor, this is Yuuri Katsuki, Chris' perfect fiancé!"

Victor gently bowed his head in greeting but did not shake Yuuri's hand. The Omega, embarrassed, stood with an empty hand in the air, but said nothing. His cheeks turned scarlet when that alpha scanned him again with that deep look. 

Why did Yuuri feel as if the man was testing him? Victor made Yuuri nervous, he didn´t knew exactly why. The only thing Yuuri did know, was that he did not seem to be at all that perfect friendly brother everyone was talking about.

Victor looked at him shamelessly from top to bottom, not understanding much of what was going on. The omega in front of him seemed to be ok, but it did not seem to be what he had thought to find. First of all, he seemed to be an average looking guy, with black hair and glasses. He was not wearing an expensive engagement ring, his clothes were worn out and his shoes were unshined...Where did Chris get him? He didn't look at all like the kind of person his brother would choose as a partner. Everything seemed to be very suspicious...

"Are you really Chris' fiancé?"

"Of course he is!", exclaimed Mila, surprised at the question.

"Yes, I..I am...Why?", said Yuuri very uncomfortable. Could Victor see beyond his lie? Could he tell by one look that everything had been invented by him? No, Yuuri was ready to fight. He had spent so much time with Chris and his family that he was not gonna let them go so easy.

The alpha looked at him in awe and asked. "What's Chris' middle name ?

"He doesn't have any", replied Yuuri. The omega was relieved to know that he could tell him many things about Chris.

"What is his favorite color?

"Red"

"How old was he when he made his First Communion?"

"He was 9 and he received it at Father Flannagan's parish"

"What's Chris´best friend's name?"

"His name was Michael but he stopped being his best friend after he married the omega Chris was at first dating. They have now two children."

"What did Chris call me when he was little?"

"Vitya, and they keep calling you that at home"

"HEY HEY HEYYYYYY!" Mila said, placing herself in the middle of the two to prevent them from threatening each other with a killing gaze." Victor, why are you bombarding Yuuri with those kinds of questions?

Victor looked annoyed and then started to talk "Come on, Mila. Do you really believe he is his fiancé? Yuuri Katsuki doesn't have any of the characteristics that your little brother Chris would look for in a partner," he answered bluntly and coldly.

" What are you talking about?" She said surprised by such accusation.

Yuuri was speechless, not able to even move. He was sure, Victor was about to be mean to him.

"First the name ... Yuuri Katsuki? One more of the lot and lacking in lineage ... Second his looks: Dark hair, brown eyes, old-fashioned glasses and not even brand name ... Third-rate clothes and old shoes ... And let's not start with waht he probably does for living. ..because I deduce that from his appearance he must sell Hot Dogs in a hidden corner ... Where did you get him? From some orphanage in Brooklyn? - Victor wasn't able to handle his temper. His alpha instincts were making him overprotective to his little brother- Unless you tell me this is a hidden camera Yuuri Katsuki has as much potential to be Chris's fiancé as I do to be a Little Pony ...

"Victor!" Mila said in schock "What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed, blushing embarrassed." Yuuri ... I'm very sorry for Victor's comments ... apparently today he forgot to bring good manners" 

Yuuri had felt each word like a blow to the chest. He didn't remember feeling so attacked since he had been in high school. He did not understand how such ugly words could come from the mouth of such a beautiful alpha.

"It´s Okay Mila, really." Yuuri said.

His pride prevented him from crying in front of that man who wanted to end what little dignity he had left, but his eyes were filling with tears anyway. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. He would not give him the pleasure of seeing him suffer ...

"You know? I have to go". His voice began to break "I will talk to your parents soon ... excuse me"

Yuuri had enough strength to get to the elevator and let it close before bursting into tears at the blow to his heart. There was a man who, without disgust, had denigrated him because of his appearance, his clothes, his work and even his name. He did not understand where so much cruelty had come from this Victor. With such an angelic appearance but with words so vicious that they reached deep down ... He took a deep breath until he could calm himself. When he left the hospital his body was shaking, his pressure had dropped and he felt like he was floating. After that he couldn't remember how he got home .

\--------------------

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Mila said to the silver haired as soon as Yuuri disappeared.

"Please, Mila!" Victor said defending himself " That boy? Chris's fiancé? Your brother would die first before being with a poor and simple boy like him!"

"And what does it matter to you if he has money or has an important family name?" She replied furiously. Victor was surprised to see the ferocity with which his little sister defended that stranger." Yuuri is better than all of us together! He loves him to such an extent that he threw himself on the train tracks to save his life. If it weren't for him instead of visiting your brother in a hospital you would be visiting him in a cemetery!"

That was not what Victor expected. No one had informed him of the details of his brother's accident and certainly the name Yuuri Katsuki brought him a lot of mistrust because he did not seem to be someone from the same social circle as Chris...

He didn't say anything else but went over to see his brother closely. On the table were the red roses, arranged very delicately and the food smelled delicious... Was that some japonese plate?

To the side were the New York Times and the Wallstreet Journal ... Chris's favorites.

Yuuri had tried to get his younger brother well settled and had put a couple more pillows for his comfort. He had also left the book "The Portrait of Dorian Gray" open on the bed ...Victor was sureYuuri would be reading it to him knowing it was his favorite book ...

It had all been brought in for one purpose: to spoil Chris. And Victor could not recall ever meeting a boyfriend or girlfriend of his brother who had treated him with such delicacy.

and perhaps he had overreacted. The omega had left in a hurry and hadn't been able to even speak to him for two minutes before attacking him. 

Ever since Chris had been injured, he had heard about Yuuri and how he was actively involved in the life of his family. And apparently everyone love him... REALLY love him...

Then why had he suddenly reacted in such an angry way? Yuuri Katsuki didn't seem like a bad person. Now that he thought about it, he had never reacted like this to anyone. Yuuri had also given him no reason to do so. Why was the thought of Chris being with Yuuri so unbearable? Now that he realized it, he was starting to feel very sorry and ashamed. He had humiliated a person he didn't even know and didn't know why.vHe had made fun of his name, his clothes, his status and his job.

"I'm truly a real idiot ..." he admitted defeated.

"Don't even think about opening the gift that Yuuri bought you for Christmas!" Mila said still very upset with her older brother" We spent a whole afternoon looking for that Ella Fitzgerald album that you wanted so much ... and we even got the first edition ... "

"Are you kidding?" He said surprised." That record must have cost a small fortune!"

"Yuuri has not thought about expenses when doing Christmas shopping." She said still annoyed." He was excited about the idea of spending Christmas with us and finally meeting you. He told us that the expenses didn't matter because he still has no other family to think about. His mom passed away when he was a child and his dad died of cancer three years ago"

After hearing that, Victor felt like the worst person in the world.He hadn't hesitated to humiliate a guy who had even thought about what he might like to receive for Christmas. Now that he thought about it, that same guy had been nothing but attentive and kind, even when Victor had made fun of him. The way he had treated him hadn't been fair. He knew that he would have to redeem himself... and he would have to do it soon ... Mila was furious and his parents would look at him disappointed at the attitude of their eldest son. With nothing better to do, Victor picked up the silverware and tasted the food that was slowly getting cold.

"It's delicious ..." he said, becoming even more ashamed.

"Well, I hope you get indigestion!" Mila answered and sat on the other side of the bed next to Chris and began to read "The Picture of Dorian Gray" aloud to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Victor! :(   
> I know he was very mean to Yuuri but sometimes you meet someone and you change your opinion of him over time.  
> Remember that in Victor's time it is almost Christmas ... let's forgive him! :)
> 
> I hope to see you next week for another update =)  
> Have a nice weekend!


	5. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Yuuri tries to keep going
> 
> 2.- Victor being Victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late, I have a confession to make! I have written this fic years ago but I noticed that there are things I want to change on this version. So I am kind of re-writing a lot and I hope you understand I was having a lot of work.
> 
> All said, don't worry, the fic already has an end and therefore I will keep updating!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Yuuri had never complained about how little money he had. For him it had always been enough, although he realized that this was not true when his father, Toshiya Katsuki, became ill.

He accepted the responsibility of quitting college when his father found out he had cancer. Though saddened, he didn't regret to give up his dream of being an elementary school teacher for the sake of Toshiya. He didn't complain once, even though sometimes the medicines and treatment were so expensive that the money barely made ends meet.

He also accepted when the expenses wiped out his father's savings and he had to desperately look for a job. He showed his father a huge smile every day when he returned from his job search even though everywhere he was mocked because of the prejudice against uneducated Omegas.

That is why Yuuri felt lucky when a newspaper vendor placed a "help wanted" ad on his kiosk. At first it was very difficult, because there was a lot to learn, but Mr. Cialdini was very patient and he never looked down on him. On the contrary, he realized how smart Yuuri was and taught him how to manage accounts, expenses and how to run the business.

He learned quickly and that helped him when Mr. Cialdini died of a heart attack one spring morning. Days after his death, lawyers called him to tell him that his boss had no family and that he had inherited his newsstand. Two years later Yuuri knew all about the business. He knew what to do and even if he wasn’t able to go back to college he never regretted it.

At least not until now.

The meeting with Victor Nikiforov had left some sadness in his heart. His cruel words had left a certain mark and he had felt helpless in that hospital room. It was true that he was poor, that he was not a particularly handsome man, much less well dressed or groomed. But what had hurt him most was the fact that he had chosen to work instead of going back to college, something he had dreamed of doing for a long time. Victor had reminded him that he had stopped dreaming and that was just sad.

“Are you okay, Yuuri? You seem very gone.” Phichit's words brought Yuuri back to reality. He had been thinking about it too much for the last few days.

"Phichit, when did I stop thinking about going back to school? I remember that was always what I wanted, and then, one day, I just stoped dreaming and became one more of the bunch.

“I do not agree with you…”

“Well..maybe Victor is right, maybe it is impossible for someone like Chris to fall in love with someone like me. “

"Oh, don't give me that bumbling brother thing again, treating you badly in the hospital."

"Well, he knows how successful Chris is. He is a Harvard lawyer with a lot of money. Why would he fall in love with a nobody like me?”

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that" answered Phichit angrily "You have your own business, your appartment and even a pet. Yuuri, you are succesful in your own way but you just have to see it first. Stop hearing the words of a stranger that doesn't even know you and keep improving yourself from time to time just because you want to, not because someone else expects you to.

Yuuri knew that was true. He could not let Victor's words have such a negative effect on him. Victor did not know him and Yuuri knew he was smart, kind and generous.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Perhaps I shouldn't take it so seriously. He does not know me after all and I think I do deserve someone like Chris in my life.”

"No, Yuuri. People like Chris  _ might _ deserve someone like you. You are a wonderful human being and it has nothing to do with clothes, profession or your bank account! Your feelings for him are genuine. And anyway, what you wear can be changed, but being an asshole can't. So be happy because at least you can look better, but this Victor guy will never stop being stupid.”

Yuuri could not help but laugh at that comment. Phichit always made him feel better.

“Thank you, Phichit”

"Anytime. And by the way. Don´t you dare giving up Chris. He's too damn handsome and rich to even consider to let him go. You told me you wanted to take a chance with him, don't tell me you've changed your mind.”

Perhaps he had considered it. But Phichit was right. If Victor didn't think he deserved Chris, that was his problem. It had been many days since he had been in the hospital out of embarrassment, but he wasn't going to do it anymore.

"You're right. I'm going to go back and take care of Chris. And so what if Victor hates me?”

"Very good! That's the spirit!" replied his most animated friend.

Yuuri felt better after that. Not only because Phichit was right, but because he had grown tired of being depressed. He had to make things happen and not wait for others to discourage him.

\--------------------------------

It was Victor's third day sleeping at the hospital with Chris. At his side Yakov seemed to fall asleep because his face was slowly falling down. His grandfather had been the only one who had not reproached him when he found out what he had done with Yuuri.

At home, however, the others had made him feel very guilty.

It was bad enough that Victor knew what an idiot he had been in treating his brother's supposed fiancé so badly, but his parents looked at him with disappointment when they came home and found out about it through Mila. She had been looking at him with disdain since Saturday and spoke to him only if necessary. His brother Yura, on the other hand, had called him an idiot in the middle of dinner and had spent two whole days locked in his room, listening to metal songs at a very high volume.

After suffering a few days with his family's rough treatment, he decided to go and apologize to Yuuri and went to the hospital, knowing that he was always taking care of Chris. But he was soon surprised to find that he was no longer coming to the hospital to see his brother. The nurses had told him so at the station, but not before looking at him with a bad face. Great, even the nurses were against him. How could a guy like Yuuri have so many advocates in just a few weeks of meeting them?

"Grandpa, I think you should go home, it's too late now," said Victor touching the older man's shoulder.

Yakov took a small jump when he felt the touch and woke up worried. "'What happened, Vitya? Is everything all right with Chris?”

"Yes, everything is perfect, don't worry. Go back home, it will soon start snowing and it will be harder to go back"

"What time is it?"he asked.

"It´s half past nine"

“Has Yuuri come?” Victor felt a little guilty.

"No, according to the nurses, he hasn't been here since Saturday, he just called to see how Chris is doing"

Yakov yawned wearily and nodded his head.

“You know, Vitya, I've preferred to keep quiet about this thing with Yuuri because I know you and I assume you already feel guilty about what happened.”

Victor nodded in agreement.

“But , what was going through your mind to judge him that way? Yuuri has done nothing wrong to you.”

“I don't know, Grandpa! I just saw him and found it impossible to imagine Chris with him. You know, Chris! Who stood up his prom date because her dress was horrible! Chris, who is the most snobby member of the whole family. I found it suspicious to see a guy like Yuuri being his fiancé, with such a simple appearance and wearing clothes that Chris would burn without hesitation.”

“I could expect a thought like that from Chris but not from you, Vitya...It seems to me that you are judging his appearance according to  _ your _ expectations, not Chris'.”

“What? No...”

"When did you become as snobby as your brother?" asked Yakov. "Expensive suits and a fancy job don't make you a better person, Vitya. What does it matter if he wears branded clothing or if his ancestors came on the Mayflower? For the first time in his life Chris has a boyfriend by his side who really cares about him, not his money. Yuuri not only saved his life, but also treats him with love, patience and respect, not to mention how much we love him at home. He is a good man, Vitya. Chris earns more from being with him than Yuuri.”

“Yeah, I can tell that everybody loves him! Even the nurses have hated me since they found out what happened on Saturday.”

"You should talk to him, and apologize for being such an idiot.”

"I promess, Grandpa, I will.”

Yakov said goodbye to Chris by kissing his forehead and saying sweet words. He patted his older grandson on the back and left the room.

Victor remained there, deep in his thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------

At 7 AM in the morning Victor left his brother to the care of the nurse.

After a couple of nights of sitting up, his back was hurting. Now that he thought about it, Yuuri must have been in pain like he was when he was staying with his brother day by day. He couldn't imagine doing the same for so long. Tired from the bad night he slowly walked to the train station and began to think about Yakov's words. What was so special about Yuuri that he made everyone love him so easily? 

He gave up his seat to a lady who had come up with a small child in her arms. He settled down near the door and looked at every station the train passed through. Normally he was not paying attention to the stops, but with his cell phone battery dead he had nothing else to focus on.

Some stops before arriving at the station where he would have to get off, he realized that some meters away in front of him a newsstand was manned by a black-haired young man that he immediately recognized.

It was undoubtedly Yuuri and the desire to apologize was stronger than he was. He got out of the vehicle in a hurry and went to where the young man was attending to a customer.

The client asked for a magazine and a newspaper, which he received right away. Yuuri smiled at him easily.

"I hope your mom gets well soon, Mr. Hansen. Here, you can have this magazine too. I know that your mother likes it, take it as a present"

"Wow, thank you Yuuri" said the man, very pleased. "My mom loves it. I'll tell her it's from you. She will be thrilled!"

"Thank you very much, sir. Have a beautiful day!" The man left with a smile on his face and Yuuri said goodbye to him by waving his hand.The omega turned around again and started to reorganize the magazines he had. 

Victor came a little closer and decided to talk.

" May I have the New York Post and the Wallstreet Journal?" asked Victor casually, trying to break the iceberg between them. At first, Yuuri turned around smiling, thinking it was another customer, but when he saw Victor he removed the smile from his face and looked at him uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri's annoying look said it all. Victor felt like a punch in his gut. He tried to sound relaxed.

“Well...I was on my way home and when the train stopped at this stop I realized that you were here and I wanted to say hi...so...hi!, 

“Hi...” Yuuri answered and continued to order his products, turning his back on him.

Victor felt he had to say something else, something that would bring him closer to Yuuri, but he didn't know exactly what.

“Hey, this is a very nice kiosk.”

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Bigger than I thought at least"

Oh god, thought Yuuri. Was this guy serious? He turned around again, this time unpatient.

"Bigger than you thought? What did you think? That it would be like a mouse trap?” 

"No! That is not what I meant!" Victor tried to defend himself. Yuuri sighed.

"Why are you here, Victor?" Yuuri said. "Wasn't it enough last time when you made fun of my name, my clothes and my job?"

“Well I…”

“Do you also want to make fun of me in front of my friends and my clients ?” Yuuri interrupted “What did I do to you to receive such a treatment on your behalf?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong ok? It was all me!” said a little too loud.He was trying to apologize but Yuuri wasn’t letting him.

“You know what?” Yuuri sighed ”Please just...leave”

“¡No! I came here to apologize”

“I don’t want your apologies, Victor. You were really mean to me”

“I know I was mean,ok? I was beyond mean...I was...I WAS A TOTAL JERK! YOU SEE? I ADMIT IT!” Victor's words came uncontrollably from his lips and the volume of his voice rose so high that Yuuri tried to shut him up with a “shhh!”

A new customer came and looked at Victor surprised. Victor didn’t care and looked at him back.

“Yes, sir, I’m a jerk! That’s what I’ve said! Haven’t you seen one before?”Yuuri looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, sir, what can I give you?” said Yuuri trying to receive the attention of the old man.

The man asked for a gossip magazine for his wife and while Yuuri searched for it, Victor tried to speak again to Yuuri.

“Yuuri…”

“Please leave!”

“No, I’m staying until you forgive me !”

“Ok, I forgive you! Bye!”

“No! I don’t want to be forgiven like that, I know you don’t mean it!”

“Of course I don’t mean it, I just want you to leave!” said Yuuri, a little too upset.

“If this man is disturbing you, perhaps we can call the police!” said the customer after receiving his magazine.

“No, It’s ok sir, he is just being annoying...we don’t need to call the police for it”

“I am not being annoying I just want to show you how sorry I am”

“This is definitely not the way to show it,” said Yuuri after he gave the customer change. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Ok, then I will not embarrass you anymore...”

“Thank you”

“...I will embarrass myself!”

Victor started to look around and began to speak out loud. 

“Hi everybody! I ask for your attention! I am Victor Nikiforov, the biggest Jerk in the whole world!” People around looked at him as if he were a lunatic ”Yes, you heard that right! I AM A JERK! I treated this kind man so badly that I am now willing to embarrass myself in front of others as I am doing now, just so that he will forgive me.” He looked at Yuuri then said “Yuuri Katsuki, I’m sorry, I acted like a piece of shit and I want to make it up to you. Please forgive me!” Victor went to Yuuri and threw himself in front of him.

Some people just applauded Victor, another just laughed at his acting and a couple stayed watching Victor kneeling down in front of Yuuri, asking for another chance.

“Oh, give the man another chance!” Said the woman.

“Yes, look at him, he has made a fool of himself to ask for your forgiveness. Give him another chance.” Said the lady’s partner.

“Yes, give the poor man some credit” said Phichit who just came to see what happened.

“Phichit!” said Yuuri “You were the one who told me what an asshole he was!”

Victor looked at him surprised. Phichit didn’t mind.

“Well, he is an asshole... but a handsome one...”said Phichit looking at him “Hi, there! I’m sorry that your brother is in a coma. I’m Phichit, by the way, Yuuri’s best friend”

“You are a traitor!” said Yuuri going back to work.

“Hi Phichit, I’m Victor…” said Victor, shaking his hand.

“What did you exactly say to my beloved friend? I think you hurt his pride very much”

“Yes, I know, and I am very sorry! I just hope he realizes that I’m being serious… that I really want to apologize.”

“Well, then give him some time” said Phichit “He needs to know you. Just acting like a wacko will not help.Yuuri is not like that. If you really want to make things up to him, just be yourself”

“How? He didn’t even want to talk to me!”

Phichit showed a big smile and came closer to him.

“You have to discover it yourself”

And having said this, he patted him on the back and returned to his flowershop, hoping that Victor would understand his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor being extra is really canon but Yuuri closing himself too. What do you think will happen?
> 
> I will love to read your thoughts <3


	6. Just a little more time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor & Yuuri get to know each other a little bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update already on Saturday but I had a lot of work. I hope I get to update this saturday like always. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. And thank you so much for your posts and kudos <3 You are the best <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTICE that Yuuri will sing in this chapter a song. The link is to a song wich is performed by Toyonaga Toshiyuki, the real voice actor of Yuuri Katsuki from the anime .I find the songtext and his voice wonderful. I hope you like it ;)

Victor had always been the most exemplary brother of the Nikiforov family. He was enthusiastic at school, supportive of his classmates and affectionate to his siblings. He was always the best in his class and very popular.

His parents were proud to have such a good and dedicated son. He had started his studies at Cornell and then graduated from Harvard. In fact, he had been Chris' inspiration to pursue a career at that university as well.

Already studying in a good school and doing great there, it seemed that the future was smiling on him and that he had a great opportunity to have the perfect life he had always wanted.

But at some point in college he learned that the perfect life didn't really exist.

Going to college was just a part of Victor’s plans. He had the idea that in college he would find not only the opportunity to prepare himself for his future profession but he would also find someone to share his life with. However nothing went as expected and he found only superficial or too liberal partners who preferred to have an open relationship.

After those experiences, he was disappointed with the difference between his expectations and what was actually happening. He had an overly idealistic idea of love thanks to his parents. They were a solid couple, in love, who always supported and dedicated themselves to the other. Perhaps his parents had just been lucky and he had gotten bored trying so many times already. So after some years he decided to stop looking for what was perhaps not in his destiny and dedicated himself completely to his study.

After graduating with honors, Victor received an internship offer from a major construction company in Boston and decided to dedicate his life to his work. He concentrated on making a name for himself in the city and soon began taking on major projects that made him one of Boston's top architects.

In the midst of million-dollar contracts and client dinners, Victor gradually became a snob. He had high standards and thought it was the right thing to do after climbing so early in his career.

But his arrogance had led him to be in a bad situation with his brother's fiancé and that made him feel very bad. At what point had he become so haughty? Why had he found it impossible for his brother to find love in a person totally different from what he had always pursued?

With these thoughts floating around in his head he turned to look through the window of the cab he had taken out of the house and began to think about how he had reacted to Yuuri almost a week before and how he had done that same day in the morning.

It was true that he did not know him very well, but that smile that Yuuri had shown to anyone who approached him (except Victor, of course) had seemed very sweet and sincere to him. Now that he thought about it, it had affected him a little that Yuuri didn't give him that same smile that he had shown to the others. Perhaps that was why he had desperately tried to get Yuuri to forgive him.

He hadn't remembered making a fool of himself over someone for a long time, and although his cheeks blushed after bringing that memory to his mind, he couldn't help but smile slightly at that impulsive action. That act of making a fool of himself had made him feel alive and young, something he hadn't remembered feeling since the days in college when he went out to have fun with his friends and didn't just study or work.

After giving the money to the cab driver, he got out with a small backpack in hand and went to the entrance of the hospital. It was half past nine at night and there were probably only the nurses left on duty at the fourth floor station.

When he got out of the elevator he expected to be greeted by some nurse who looked at him badly. However, at the station he found no one. He looked around, wondering where they might be, but seeing no nurse he decided to walk down the hall to the left to go to room 416.

As he got closer and closer to the room he began to hear female voices that seemed to be laughing and having fun.

"We are so glad you’re back, Mr. Katsuki. We’ve missed your smile and your voice so much” said one of them. Victor stopped for a moment when he heard that name. Was Yuuri there?

"I missed you too. Thank you"

"There is nothing to be thankful for, we mean it.” said another voice. “You bring us always so much joy!”

“Me? No, you’re just being nice”

“Not at all, it’s the truth!” Everyone laughed for a moment and Victor slowly walked up to the door of the room.

“Oh, Mr. Katsuki, are you gonna sing to Mr. Nikiforov like you always do?”

“Yes, right now to be honest..I just want him to sleep well” 

“Awwww, may we stay and listen to you sing to your fiancé?

"Well, i don’t know...it’s a little embarrassing...”

“Oh, Please! Your voice is so beautiful!”

“Yes, we need to hear it, Mr. Katsuki!”

A couple more women asked for the same thing and suddenly the omega gave in.

“Allright. You may stay…”

They all applauded and were happy to know that they could stay. By then Victor could recognize the back of all those nurses surrounding Yuuri. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri actually had fans. He stayed by the door and listened carefully.

He cleared his throat before singing the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkPqZ1NBxd8) with a very melodious voice. At first Victor didn't understand what it said and then he realized that the reason was because the song was not in english, but in Japanese. 

Victor was impressed at first, although it was logical that Yuuri knew the language, he would surely have family in that country. Victor got lost in the middle of those unknown sweet words. Yuuri's voice sounded very beautiful in that language and he only seemed to come out of hypnosis when he heard the nurses’ applause and voices after a few minutes.

"Oh, Mr. Katsuki, that was beautiful!” said one of the women there.

“Thank you”

“I love japanese but I don’t know what it says” said another nurse.

“Yes, what is the song about?”

There was a moment of silence when Victor tried to get a little closer to the group. Yuuri was gently caressing Chris' hair, looking at him sweetly and giving him another one of those smiles Victor had wanted to receive in the morning.

“It's all about perseverance. To keep going even though sometimes the path you were thinking of taking is not the one you end up walking. It's about continuing in spite of the harshest winter, surviving your worst moments, convinced that soon that spring you're waiting to bloom will come.”

Not only were the nurses excited about the meaning of the song. Somehow the idea of continuing to hope for the best in life made Victor feel like he was once again that boy starting college, wishing for the perfect life he had never found. Had he decided to succumb to winter in his life? When had he stopped waiting for spring? Victor could not help himself and entered the room completely, drawing the attention of all who were gathered there.

"Wow! It's a very beautiful song" exclaimed Victor unable to keep quiet. 

"Victor!" exclaimed Yuuri with his cheeks burning. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to ruin your evening. I wanted to come to stay with Chris tonight. I didn't know you were going to be here too.”

"Sir, why did you enter without registering?" said the head nurse, pretty irritated with Victor “You know very well that you must register at the entrance."

Victor looked at her ashamed.

"I’m sorry, miss. I tried… but there was no one there.”

All the nurses looked at each other, perhaps looking for someone to blame, but in the end no one said anything and the nurse spoke again.

“The next time you don't see anyone I advise you to keep waiting”

"I understand," said Victor. "It won't happen again.”

Yuuri stood up suddenly, looking at the nurse who had spoken to Victor.

"I'm sorry. I don't think there should be more than one person in the room at night, right? Perhaps it would be better if I leave.”

All the nurses expressed their disagreement with that idea and Victor could again notice those penetrating looks from all of them, as if they wanted to take his head off.

"No, maybe it's better that I leave.” said Victor. “ I don't want to interrupt your time with Chris. If I had known you were coming, I would have avoided coming to bother you.” 

“But you’re his brother…”

"Yes, I know, but you are his fiancé after all. You probably have more right to be here than I do."

"But..."

The fact that Victor recognized him as Chris’ fiancé made him feel good but he didn't want Victor to leave because of him either.

“It’s ok, Yuuri I’ll go. Good night!” Victor walked to the door and down the white hospital corridor.

Yuuri wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He imagined Victor walking under the snow that was starting to fall again in the city at that hour. He looked at Chris who seemed relaxed and detached from his thoughts and got up to go look for Victor.

"Victor, wait!" The alfa was entering the elevator when Yuuri caught up with him. Victor looked at him in surprise.

"Yuuri, what happened?"

"I don't want you to leave," he answered. "You have the right to spend time with Chris and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can come tomorrow."

"No, it's okay, Yuuri. After all, I don't have much right to stay with Chris...not knowing how badly I behaved towards you..."

Yuuri's cheeks took on a fiery red color, but he didn't know what else to say. The elevator doors made a sound and began to close. Yuuri stopped them with his hands.

"Please stay, or else I will feel very bad"

"No...If I stay I will be the one who feels bad..." answered Victor with a very soft tone and a light smile. 

"Oh, you can both stay!”said one of the nurses approaching them."It's a very cold night and we couldn't let any of you leave under this snow." The nurse then looked at Victor. "Not even you! But promise me you won't be too loud okay?"

\--------------------------------------

For the next hour and a half, Yuuri, Victor and Chris played cards. Both men did their best to lose to Chris and, although at first they didn't know how to have a conversation, an hour and a half later they had shared stories about Chris that they both knew. Victor could see that Yuuri seemed to know Chris and little by little, the image of Yuuri taking advantage of a poor guy like Chris seemed absurd to him.

Tired from such a long day, both yawned at the same time.

"It's after eleven o'clock," said Victor. "I think it's better to go to sleep.

Yuuri nodded, covering a second yawn with one hand and went quietly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, dried his face and put on some comfortable pants. He kept the sweater and T-shirt he was wearing.

After Yuuri, it was Victor's turn. In his backpack he had a T-shirt and pajama pants. When he came out of the bathroom he realized that Yuuri had turned off the light. Without saying a word, Victor went to the other side of the bed, where another uncomfortable chair was waiting to be occupied by him. He thought for a moment that Yuuri was already asleep, but, as he curled up with a blanket, Yuuri's soft voice was heard.

"Good night, Victor" The alpha smiled in the middle of the darkness.

"Good night, Yuuri"

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Victor felt comfortable there, sharing the space with his brother and his boyfriend. Although victor did not know it, Yuuri felt the same way and thought that Victor could not be so bad after all.

\---------------------------------

It was 7:30 a.m. when the nurse entered Chris' room to take his temperature. Victor woke up scared and looked up at Yuuri. Realizing that he was not there, he got up to look for him in the bathroom and, not finding him, he came to think that perhaps it had all been a dream. He had never talked to Yuuri, he had never heard him sing and he had probably never heard him snore. Although that had felt very real. 

"Mr. Katsuki is gone," said the nurse, noticing that he was looking all over the place. "He always gets up before six and goes to work."

"Of course," he said, recalling the kiosk, somewhat happy that it hasn't been a dream after all.

"I am sorry but I must ask you to leave the room. I will proceed to give Mr. Nikiforov a sponge bath."

Victor nodded his head and went into the bathroom to wash his face and change again. He said goodbye to his brother with a kiss on his forehead and left the hospital, somewhat tired and with neck pain. 

\---------------------------

The following days went by in much the same way. Although they had not agreed on any particular plan, Victor showed up at the hospital at half past eight every day. Victor got used to always bringing something to eat, something that Tiana would have prepared, like a sandwich for his favorite "son-in-law" or a delicious cake. Once Victor even convinced Yuuri to go to his house earlier to have dinner with the family.

Little by little Victor and Yuuri got to know each other. Amidst smiles and board games, he learned about Yuuri's life. He was amazed to hear how he had to drop college to take care of his father, how he had ended up owning his own kiosk, and how Yuuri had met Chris. 

Yuuri hadn't said much about it, but the image of Chris greeting Yuuri every day as he bought his newspaper was clear in his mind. He imagined Yuuri conquering Chris with his smile, his kindness, his good manners and his personality.

Victor had to accept that Yuuri was anything but an ordinary newspaper vendor. He knew a lot about literature, history and even art. He took advantage of times when he didn't have any customers to pick up magazines and read them. Yuuri would recommend to every customer the best of his kiosk because he checked it every day.

Yuuri Katsuki was an amazing Pandora's Box: always full of surprises, with no studies but very knowledgeable, very educated despite his economically limited life and very sweet and loving with the people he cared about. For that reason Victor could spend hours talking to him without getting bored.

It didn't take long until the time he spended with Yuuri became more important in the life of Nikiforovs' eldest son. That is why he started creating spaces for these conversations to continue.

Every time Victor went out to meet childhood friends or former university classmates, he would look for a way to get off at the place where Yuuri sold his newspapers. He would buy him the New York Times and chat with him for long periods of time, no matter if he'd miss the train. Sometimes he would go back to the same stop on his way home and buy Yuuri another newspaper, with the excuse that he had forgotten the one he had already bought on the morning train, without having had the chance to read it.

Every visit ended with a smile and a goodbye. Every visit ended with a mutual desire to see each other the next day.

Victor smiled like an idiot when he thought of that time when Yuuri had cried because he laughed so much when he had told him a joke or when he found him in the kitchen with his mother, armed with an apron with a little pig in the upper left corner.

He would blush when he remembered that time when Yuuri had taken off his scarf to give it to him, when he saw that Victor had not come out properly dressed and was shivering with cold.

The scarf was still on Victor's bed...and he had acquired the habit of taking it before going to sleep and when he got up. The sweet smell of Yuuri was still there, more and more subdued... but it was still there. The cinnamon melted softly with the vanilla and mysteriously gave him a peace that allowed him to sleep long until the next day.

Victor could not believe how wrong he had been to suspect Yuuri. Now that he knew him better every day, he could understand why his grandfather Yakov had told him that at some point he too would end up falling in love with him and, although he didn't want to admit it, a part of his heart already belonged to him.


	7. "Under the mistletoe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor can't stop thinking about Yuuri  
> 2.- Christmas together

Everyone could think that Yuuri Katsuki was a 25-year-old Omega with a very promising future: he had a beautiful fiancé, ran his own small business and was considered a member of the Nikiforov family, the most adorable family he had ever had the opportunity to meet. He seemed to have everything, but in fact, he was having a little trouble to see it that way.

Fourteen days ago everything seemed to work out fine. He was taking care of his- alpha-to-be and he was certain that when Chris wakes up, everything would turn out fine. But Yuuri felt not the same now and Victor Nikiforov was responsible for that.

Who would have thought that this annoying alpha would have ended up being so different from the image he had of him the first time they met? Victor Nikiforov was actually a very kind, funny and friendly man. Yes, he was a bit of a snob, but he had gradually given in to the influence of Yuuri. He seemed to be almost "normal" now. And Victor's visit always made him happy. Although he didn't want to admit it.

Every day he got up and went to work wondering if he would see Victor during the day. Somehow he had gotten used to his surprise visits at the station. They would talk for a while, laugh and sometimes Victor even helped him to attend the customers, specially when everyone seem to go to pick up a newspaper at the same time. Victor would say something about how difficult Yuuri's job actually was and how nice it was to see him smile, even to the grumpiest customers. He would also then look at him affectionately and Yuuri didn't want to admit that this was his favorite time of the day. His heart racing, looking how beautiful and elegant Victor was. Victor's gaze fixed on him alone and Yuuri could see himself reflected in those deep blue eyes. He didn't know why, but in that reflection, Yuuri could see himself beautiful, radiant and happy.

But how could he feel that way? He was engaged after all with Victor's brother. Or at least everyone thought he was. He was also known as the perfect fiancé from room 416, but how could he be a perfect fiancé thinking about someone else?

Sitting next to Chris, he was embarrassed because he wasn’t able to look at him directly. Something was wrong. Yuuri would take Chris' hand and caress it tenderly but he couldn't look at him the way he used to. Of course he was beautiful but Yuuri couldn't tell how he really was. Sure, he "knew him" through pictures and stories, in his mind Chris was the perfect mate he could ever hoped for. But he couldn't help to recall every moment he had shared with Victor the last days. And as much as he struggled with all his strength, Yuuri's heart was no longer beating for Chris as before.

\---------------------------

"So, aren't you coming to work tomorrow?" Phichit was waiting next to Yuuri, while he was closing his booth, leaving a message to his customers on a piece on paper.

"No, I have some things to do."

"Like what? Christmas is in 2 days and you already went shopping. Are you gonna stay with Chris all the time?"

"No..I…" It was difficult for Yuuri to explain. "Victor has invited me to a Christmas reunion with his friends from college outside the city." Phichit looked at him strangely, trying to analize his words. Yuuri started to panic. "It's not what you think! He just hates most of them but he was feeling forced to go! So he just asked me if I wanted to make him company, just so he wouldn't be feeling alone."

"I get it. Because of all people he might know, he just wouldn't be feeling lonely with his brother's fiancé, right?"

Yuuri was not able to say anything. But Phichit was.

"Don't get me wrong, Yuuri, I like that you spend time with him. You must get to know him. He will be after all your  _ brother _ in law. Isn't it?"

Yuuri nodded, his cheeks red in spite of the freezy wind.

"But you made a decision weeks ago about fighting for Chris. Aren't you going to fight for him now?"

"What? Don't be silly…"

"I am not being silly. I am being perceptive. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri knew exactly what Phichit meant but he was neglecting it all the way.

"Oh Yuuri, please! A rich and handsome architect, helping a newspaper vendor, coming to see him every day, sometimes even twice a day with a lousy excuse, by the way?"

"Perhaps he likes to help!"

"Yeah, of course, he is totally in to helping YOU"

"Phichit, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel guilty for liking my fiancé's brother!"

"I'm not attempting for you to hate him either. I just want you to realize that you are playing with fire, Yuuri"

"No, I'm not!"

"Of course you are and you know it! If you want to be with Victor, instead of Chris is fine, I get it, really. One is very sweet and can actually talk to you and the other one is like a male sleeping beauty. But you must clear that up first!"

" Everything is alright and I'm not planning to give up Chris. Ok? He's in a coma, for Christ's sake! His family is expecting me to marry him. I can't do that to them!"

"It's not his family's expectations what you should be paying attention to but yours."

"I like Victor, a lot, but I know, we must just be friends. And that is fine, Phichit. Yes, he is really sweet with me but he hasn't done anything more to prove that he is really interested in me. So I'm not going to assume that."

"Allright, Yuuri. Then I wish you a nice day tomorrow with your  _ friend _ Victor."

\-----------------------

Victor took Mischa's car for the day. They were going to Long Island and a train ride would've been silly, considering the price and the time it took to get there. Victor knocked Yuuri's door and heard a "Wait a minute!" through it. 

He waited patiently outside but suddenly he heard a male alpha voice speaking to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing outside my boyfriend's door?" Victor saw a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"Victor was surprised to hear the man say that.

"Why are you here searching for Yuuri?” JJ smelled it annoyingly, making sure what second gender he had.”Youuri os not for other alphas. He is mine."

  
  


Victor wasn't sure what that alpha with the white sleeveless T-shirt and red cap meant. He had never heard Yuuri say anything about any man other than Chris. Luckily Yuuri didn't delay in opening the door as soon as JJ finished saying that. 

"Sorry I'm late," said a smiling Yuuri, happy to see Victor.

"Yuuri" said the other alpha before Victor could respond to the greeting. "Is this man bothering you?"

Yuuri seemed annoyed when he saw the other alpha. What was he doing there? 

"No, JJ."

"I'm watching you," he said to Victor, raising his index finger threateningly. "If you bother Yuuri you will have to deal with me."

The man came down the nearby stairs in the corridor and Victor couldn't help but shake his head to forget about that obnoxious man and asked.

"Who is that? He told me he was your boyfriend." Yuuri had to laugh.

"Jj told you that? Ha! He wishes..."

Victor laughed at the comment and when he saw Yuuri more closely, he could see that he had put on his best clothes.

"Wow, you look great" Yuuri's cheeks soon turned red.

"Thank you, I tried to wear something worthy for the occasion. One is not always invited to a Christmas gathering on Long Island.”

"Have you been there before?”

“Only in my dreams," he replied. "I have never left New York or Manhattan.”

"Are you serious?" asked a surprised Victor.

"Yes, I studied here until I could, and I have only been able to have time to work.”

"I can't believe it. Well, then I have to show you the best of the world!” Yuuri laughed amused.

“I have no problem with that. But maybe it would be good to start by showing me a little bit of Long Island.”

“Well, Mr. Katsuki, let's show you something of Long Island, then!”

Victor's company made the trip light. Excited, he told him some things about the architecture of the oldest houses on the island where they were going. Yuuri watched with emotion everything Victor taught him and after a little more than an hour of driving Victor parked the car in a beautiful residence. 

Yuuri felt nervous in the midst of so many people around him. Many were alphas or betas who looked at him with curiosity after hearing that he was Victor's companion.

The inquisitive glances were very annoying at first, but every time Yuuri started to tremble Victor seemed to notice and took his hand, gently squeezing it to encourage him. Yuuri would then look at him and Victor would smile at him, helping him to relax.

The hours passed very quickly between dances and conversations. Victor was a natural born dancer and, although at first Yuuri thought he had two left feet, he gradually loosened up and showed he could move with grace.

In the evening, the owner of the house took them to another room decorated with beautiful ribbons and lights and called each and every one of the guests to give them small gifts. Yuuri did not know how he had found out his name, but minutes later he was called to receive a small box. He looked at it with curiosity not knowing what to do with it.

"When Liam finishes delivering the gifts we can open them,” Victor explained.

Not long after, everyone applauded happily, singing some Christmas carrols.

"Let's open the presents," shouted the owner of the party shortly after.

Yuuri was happy to see that the gifts were not expensive. They were just a small sample of what Christmas had in store. Some had sugar canes, others Poinsettia flowers, others small key chains in the shape of a snowflake. Victor received a snowman key ring and soon the owner of the party exclaimed:

"Yuuri, now it's your turn!"

Yuuri smiled as the others encouraged him to open the box soon. He took off the red tape and unwrapped the box.

"What did you get?" asked Liam.

Yuuri, not so sure what that twig was, picked it up and everyone whistled.

"It's mistletoe," exclaimed one of the excited guests.

“Mistletoe?” asked Yuuri surprised. No, it couldn't be.

"Yes, it's mistletoe," exclaimed Victor at his side, also surprised.

Yuuri's heart could not stop beating at a thousand kilometers per hour. Everyone started asking Victor not to be shy and to kiss him. But Yuuri was not ready for something like that. He had never kissed anyone and had always imagined his first kiss in many ways, except with dozens of people looking at him.

He turned to look at Victor nervously and scared and realized that Victor's cheeks were shining red as if he had drunk a lot of wine. Victor's warm look calmed him a little, but he still felt that he was about to die of shame. Victor asked the others to stop bothering them, but they did not stop pressing.

"You know the rule. A kiss under the mistletoe!” Liam's words were clear and only served to make the others insist with the same energy.

Victor looked at Yuuri again, smiling at him shyly. Both were not sure if the other could hear the rapid heartbeats, feeling as if the heart was about to leave their chests. Not knowing what else to do the omega nodded softly and stretched out his hand to take Victor's. Yuuri could feel Victor's hand wet and shaking. His breathing started to get heavier and, gathering his courage, he lifted his face to look at the face of his alpha companion. He let out a big breath of air and closed his eyes, knowing that he would not have the courage to open them.

Then the noise became silent. A short time later Yuuri felt Victor's lips settle softly on the right and left sides of his lips, and for a moment he could feel how Victor wanted to put his lips on his own, but he didn't. Then he felt the tip of Victor's nose gently rubbing his, giving him a eskimo kiss.

Everyone applauded and whistled happily as they both tenderly sought their glances. Yuuri knew Victor hadn't officially kissed him, but something inside him melted and caused him to hold Victor’s hand on the way home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

During the last two days, Yuuri had not been able to sleep well. He had been tired and distracted at work, too introspective according to Phichit .

"Hey. Yuuri, are you okay?" asked his friend on the 24th when he saw that the omega was closing his kiosk very early.

"What? What do you say?" he replied.

"Earth calling Yuuri! Yuuri, is something wrong? You've been wandering around like a zombie for two days!"

“No...I’m okay”

"You don't fool me. You've been weird since you got back from that party with Victor. Did something happen?"

He bit his lips, not sure if what he was going to say would have any impact on his best friend.

"Victor kissed me."

Phichit's head almost exploded with that confession.Excited he shouted and began to attract the attention of others.

"People, my friend just got his first kiss! Woohooo!"

All around there was some applause and Yuuri soon covered Phichit’s mouth with one of his hands.

"Are you insane? I don't know if what he did was officially a kiss!”

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, can it be considered a kiss if it brushed the sides of my lips and over my nose? “

“Of course it's a kiss!” Phichit said excitedly.”No matter where, the point is that he kissed you.”

“But I don’t know what to do now!”

“Why? Because of Chris?”

“Yes, and Chris’ family! They are counting on me. They expect me to marry his son!”

"Well, technically Victor IS his son, right? So it wouldn’t be that bad ”

“Phichit, why is my life so complicated?”lamented Yuuri

“ Because you lied! But it's going to stop being complicated as soon as you're done with that charade.”

“Yeah, you’re right”

“Have faith. All will be well.”

Yuuri really wanted everything to go well.

\--------------------------------------------

Before going to the Nikiforov family's home, Yuuri went to the hospital. He spent time with Chris, singing Christmas carols to him, massaging his delicate hands, and combing his golden hair. He promised him that everything would be fine and hoped that he would soon wake up to know him better.

At about six o'clock he kissed Chris’ forehead and said goodbye.

Yuuri's presents had been at the Nikiforovs' for a couple of weeks. He was aware of having spent a lot but he didn't care. He had done so with great affection and thinking about the joyful face of each one of them.

It was Yakov who opened the door for him:

“Yuuri! My dear grandson! Merry Christmas," he said, hugging him tightly.

“Merry Christmas!”

“Please come in, give me your coat and gloves!”

“Thank you!”

The whole family was gathered in the room. Mischa was at the piano and Victor and Mila were singing "Jinglebells".

Yurio was supporting the trio with his company and making Potya dance on his legs. Tiana watched her family in love. Everything was peace and happiness.

They had gone to greet Chris in the afternoon. When they saw Yuuri they invited him to be part of the Christmas choir and they sang a beautiful potpourri.

During the Christmas dinner everyone was talking happily. Tiana had sat Victor next to Yuuri because she had noticed that they liked to talk a lot and about everything.

“I'm glad you could come, I was thinking of you " said Victor timidly. His pale face was now adorned with a pinkish color that made him look more beautiful. At least that is what Yuuri thought.

“I wouldn't miss it for anything..." replied the black-haired man also with blushing cheeks.

“Vitya don't hog Yuuri and let him talk to us! “ said Mila

The dinner was perfect. The company was even more so. Laughter, tender looks and hugs filled the second part of the celebration. The time to open the gifts had begun and Yuuri wanted to cry with emotion. The hugs of gratitude, the words of love and the smiles were a balm to his heart. He missed his parents, his life with them, he missed that love that now, after many years, he could taste again.

  
  


Everyone was excited to open the gifts. Everyone made the celebration unforgettable. 

After opening the gifts, the gathering dissipated. Tiana and Mila went to take the dishes to the kitchen to wash them, Mischa turned on the TV to watch the celebration with Yakov in Times Square and Yurio went to play with the new mouse for Potya. Yuuri and Victor put on their jackets and went outside to watch the fireworks.

They talked happily about everything, seeing how the sky lit up with colors. After an hour or so they got back to the house and they noticed that Yakov and Victor’s parents had already gone to sleep. Yurio and Mila had gone up to the blond boy's room to discuss a PlayStation game and only Victor and Yuuri were left in the room.

Sitting next to each other, Victor dared to take his hand, caressing the top of it with his thumb. Yuuri looked at that caress, excited, knowing that what he felt was reciprocal. This is how Victor let him know.

They had laughed a lot and neither of them really wanted to say goodbye to the other. Victor stood up and followed him until the front door.

“Well I really must go” said Yuuri, a little sad. He had enjoyed the time with everybody.

“No, stay”

“I can´t. Makkachin expects me “

”Relax. You've been working since early on," said Vitya, looking through Yuuri's tired 

“ Yes...actually I am a little tired...-”replied Yuuri. 

Victor's eyes suddenly penetrated him there, at the door of the house. A second later Yuuri’s body shook when suddenly Victor's hand caressed his cheek.

“You should stay the night," continued Victor, "if you want, I'll give you my room. I can sleep here in the living room.”

Yuuri could not move. He felt that his body was not responding and his hands were shaking like jelly. He never wanted to leave. Victor's sea-eyes dazzled him with their particular glow due to the dim lighting in the front door.

  
  


He managed to look Victor directly in the eyes and could see his reflection through them. He seemed scared and nervous...he seemed to be in love.

“ No...I really have to go," he said, and he felt that if he stayed there his heart would start beating irregularly and he couldn't control himself anymore.

“Ok” said Victor “but before you go…” Victor pointed his index finger upwards and Yuuri looked confused at the twig hanging in the doorway.

“We are under the mistletoe," said Victor, pointing to the twigs that were indeed hanging over their heads.

“Oh, right” said Yuuri nervously.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" At this point Yuuri couldn't look anywhere else. Victor's eyes were like a magnet, attracting him to be closer to him.

"I'm gonna kiss you"

Yuuri only had a second to react. Victor looked at him with tenderness and desire, something he could not explain, he could only feel it. His lips approached in slow motion towards his own.

Yuuri could not control himself anymore. This time Victor would definitely steal his first kiss and he didn't want it to be any other way. He closed his eyes and waited just for a light touch from Victor’s lips.

However, as soon as their lips made contact, the first idea of the light kiss was forgotten. Yuuri's lips recognized Victor's as his and vice versa.

A whole world of sensations opened up in front of him. Victor felt the same way and those lips could not control themselves anymore. Tender but passionate, full of excitement, both lips danced delicately, as a perfect and synchronized choreography.

Yuuri did not know where to put his hands. He also didn't know what to do with his heart. Everything shook him and he was not able to think properly.

They stayed connected for many more seconds until they slowly let go and were able to look into each other's eyes again. Victor caressed Yuuri's nose with the tip of his nose. They did not let go of words because at that moment everything was magic. They didn't seem to need words, they just needed themselves. Yuuri had to make an effort to be able to pronounce any word after that kiss. 

“I must go...bye!”

That was the last thing Yuuri said before he disappeared in the middle of the night. His heart seemed to be coming out of his chest, his breathing was still heavy and his cheeks were burning.

But he was happy.

He had kissed Victor with all his heart. 

He had always heard that love was beautiful... but it was only then that his heart understood what that meant...


	8. Conflicting emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor and Yuuri think about their situation.  
> 2.- Both decide to take desperate measures but something happens...

It was four o'clock in the morning and Victor simply could not close his eyes to rest.

This is how the last three days had passed. The same number of days had passed since the kiss he had given Yuuri under the mistletoe 

The worries in Victor's head at that time were multiple. The kiss had been perfect, a consequence of very pure feelings that both of them harbored in their hearts. But Victor had let himself be carried away by those feelings almost by instinct, without reflecting on the fact that Yuuri was not a free man. He was engaged to his brother, who was not even able to defend his honor because he was in a coma. He felt terrible, knowing he had betrayed Chris, whom he loved so much. But although he felt as if he had done wrong to his brother, Victor did not see his love as a mistake. He had fallen madly in love with Yuuri, something unexpected but unavoidable. His love was something wonderful, immaculate and sincere. He loved Yuuri Katsuki. He loved his messy, shiny hair, dark as the night most covered with clouds, he loved his crooked glasses and his pure smile. He loved that he was so tender, sweet, funny and clumsy at the same time. He loved that he was so intelligent, cultured and loving. And he loved his sweet vanilla scent, mixed with a hint of cinnamon, which was even starker when Yuuri was happy.

But what would happen next? Yuuri had since disappeared from the face of the earth. Victor had enthusiastically gone to look for him the next morning to talk about what had happened, but no one had opened the door for him, nor had Yuuri responded to the hundreds of calls he had made or the messages he had sent.

That drove Victor crazy. Where was Yuuri? Why didn't he answer his messages or calls? He thought that perhaps Yuuri had regretted that beautiful moment they had shared. And, if so, he didn't want to know. Victor had enough guilt in his heart to also hear from the person he loved that it was a mistake.

He didn't know why fate had played with him like that. It would have been very different if Yuuri had met him first. If that had been the case Chris would never have had a chance with Yuuri. Victor knew that deep inside. But that wasn’t the case. The omega had seen something in Chris that had fascinated him and that had made him agree to marry him. Who was Victor to demand that Yuuri leave Chris? How could they be together without hurting him? How could they love each other without feeling that they were taking advantage of his brother's coma? He couldn't do that to Yuuri...but at the same time, He wasn't willing to let him go either.

Victor felt that with Yuuri all the nooks and crannies of his heart were covered, as if by knowing that pure feeling his soul had told him that he no longer needed to search.

And with all this going on in his head and heart, it didn't surprise Victor that it was already 5:30 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. Exhausted by the lack of rest, Victor decided to get up and have a coffee. Without shoes the floor creaked almost imperceptibly and he was sure that no one would notice his footsteps.

Through the windows the trees moved with the icy wind. The last traces of the wood in the fireplace were still creaking at times and the early morning chill made Victor tremble when he entered the kitchen.

Once, with coffee in hand, he turned his body toward the refrigerator in search for something to eat and when he opened it, a raspy voice surprised him. Victor looked to his right, seeing in surprise the figure of Yakov illuminated by the light of the refrigerator. 

"Grandpa, you almost scared me to death," exclaimed Victor with one hand on his chest.

"Vitya, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's 5:30 in the morning, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I'm too old to sleep more than five hours straight. What's your excuse?"

Victor sighed in exhaustion. "I could not sleep. I have too much to think about."

"Does that thing that keeps you awake have anything to do with Yuuri Katsuki and the fact that we don't know where he is since christmas?"

Victor looked at him in surprise. "What? What are you saying?"

“Oh, boy! You two are the same. You think an old man like me doesn't look at things closely. Do you?”

Victor looked at him in confusion, not knowing if it had been as obvious to everyone as it was to Yakov. His face became pale and he had to lean against the kitchen table when he felt that he was shaking.

"Grandpa, I..."

"You fell in love with him, just like I told you you would that time, didn't you?

Victor couldn't take it anymore. His chest hurt and he felt as if twenty daggers were piercing his heart. It was the first time he could let go of all that was inside him and he seemed to be boiling out of control. Tears began to fall like an endless source of sadness.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do with these feelings inside me! I love Chris but I can't let him stay with Yuuri. I know he's not going to make him happy!

"And you believe that Yuuri thinks the same way?"

"I don't know what Yuuri thinks. I can only hope that he feels the same way I do.”

"What happened between you two?" said Yakov, curious. Victor looked straight into his grandfather's eyes. It was not the time to hide anything that had happened.

"We kissed at Christmas under the mistletoe and it was beautiful, I don't regret it! I know that my love is sincere and deep. I love Yuuri grandpa...and I know that Chris can't love him the same way...I know he can't…”

Yakov was saddened by all the discomfort caused by the lie he had helped to preserve.

It was not his place to deny Chris and Yuuri's engagement. After all, he had seen sincerity in Yuuri's eyes when he told him that he was truly interested in Chris, but he had also seen him at Victor's side and the happiness that emanated from having Victor around was undeniable.

Now it was his turn to see his other grandson suffer for the same man... How could he help him?

"I think you need to talk to Yuuri about your feelings and his," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to do for three days! But he doesn't show up and I don't know where he is!”

"Calm down, son...everything will work out fine...have faith..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri didn't know what to do. After Christmas his body started shaking and burning in a way he had never felt before. His sweaty body was shaking and moving around without being able to find peace of mind.

In his dreams he saw Victor, looking at him with desire and making him his own. Every touch of his fingers, every kiss on every part of his body drove him crazy and he couldn't take it anymore.

The kiss had triggered his heat in an extreme way. He had never reacted physically to a person like that. If his heart, legs and arms could speak, they would surely be screaming Victor's name tirelessly.

His body was reacting to the silver haired alpha just by imagining it. There were too many feelings and sensations together.

He decided to isolate himself from the world because it was the only way he felt he could partially control his body. He had turned off his cell phone, had not gone to work and had not opened the door, even though he had somewhat heard Victor's voice outside. He wanted so badly to go to meet him...but he couldn't. He knew that by seeing him he would not be able to control himself and he needed all his senses to be able to think about what had happened.

The kiss had been the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. Victor was a beautiful man, both inside and out. He loved his sincerity, his candor and his ability to do good. He was a man of strong values and very homely.

The platonic love he had felt for Chris was not half as strong as it was for Chris' eldest brother.

Not only his heart, nor his body, but also his mind belonged to Victor.

He wanted to run out and find him. He wanted to hug him and be with him.

But something in his brain told him he couldn't afford to feel all that. There was one very important issue he had to deal with and that was the supposed engagement to Chris.

At first everything had been like a dream. Chris was the image of the perfect alpha, kind and gentle. His smile had been what Yuuri needed to appease his heart. Chris had accentuated feelings in Yuuri that existed within him. But those feelings were of appreciation, consideration and tenderness...now Yuuri was clear about that.

And he was very clear about it because what he felt for Victor was totally different.

He knew Victor, he talked to him, he touched him...Chris had only given him superficial kindness. A kindness that Yuuri wanted to accept as enough to start a relationship...but in the long run he knew that could never be.

Now he felt guilty. Guilty because everyone thought he was Chris' fiancé and everyone had accepted him into the family without hesitation. Guilty because he was betraying his supposed fiancé. Guilty because he had lied to Victor, the man he loved.

That was already clear to him. Love was what he felt for Victor and he was happy to feel it...but sad because he was afraid that Victor would reject him as soon as the lie was discovered.

In the midst of the mist and heat caused by his heat, Yuuri knew that there would be many changes after his heat was over. He would have to be honest and finally unmask his lie. He had to do it if he wanted to be happy with Victor.

\-----------------------------------

A few hours after talking to his grandfather, Victor took his jacket and without telling anyone went to see Chris. He had to see him and he had to get what he was feeling out of his heart and he had to do it now, because either he felt that he was going to explode.

There was the patient in 416, asleep, silent and gone. He sat down next to him and for the first time he didn't know how to talk to his younger brother.

"Hi, Chris...it's me, Victor...well ,I guess you know who I am if you can hear my voice. I have a big problem and I hope you can help me solve it. I need your advice."

The knot in his throat became more painful.

"Since we were children we received the same love, education and values. We were treated the same way from the beginning. When I was scolded and sometimes even compared to you at school I felt proud that you were a good reference. I didn't complain about it because I admired you. And I NEVER envied anything you had...anything...until now..."

Victor sighed and, looking at Chris' inert hand, took it lovingly and caressed it. He continued talking.

"Why did you have to meet Yuuri first?...What did he see in you that made him risk his life and jump onto the train tracks to save you? How can I not envy you, knowing that you have in your hands the love of my life?

What I want from you, Chris, is not something we can trade with Pokemon cards like when we were kids...

I want Yuuri...I want him for me...you can't give him what I can give him...you can't love him like I can love him…”

Victor looked at Chris' hand in frustration, cold and motionless. He wanted to wake him up and tell him that he had already decided that in spite of everything Yuuri was going to be happy with him. He couldn’t help but cry.

“Please, Chris, I need you to look at me and tell me that I am right...I want you to wake up and tell me that you understand me and that you wish us well.”

Chris didn´t move at all. That afternoon Victor continued to cry on the arm of his sleeping brother, not really knowing what to do.

\---------------------------------------

By the fifth day Yuuri’s heat was completely gone. He could think clearly again. He knew he had to finish the whole thing with Chris. He had to do it if he hoped to have a chance with Victor.

Still very weak and tired, he got up and turned on his phone. Victor's message alerts and the number of missed calls made him feel guilty again. Without reading any of them, he took a bath and changed. 

After arriving in a cab to the Nikiforov family's house and knocking on the door for fifteen minutes without a reply he deduced that everyone was in the hospital.

Another cab took him to the hospital. Nervous on the way, he tried to give himself strength, telling himself that he would be done with it that day. That day he would do anything to finally be happy.

He went up to the fourth floor and when he entered he saw the whole family gathered around the bed. The first smell he felt was that of Victor, and it seems he noticed him too because he turned to look at the doorway immediately. He looked beautiful, with those blue eyes like the sea, but worried and very pale skin. 

"Yuuri!" was the only thing that came out of his lips. With that statement he got everybody to look at Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" shouted Mila excitedly. "You finally came, look, Chris woke up! Come closer!"

The world fell to Yuuri in a second. He didn't expect that news and certainly didn't expect to deal with everyone at the same time. He looked around expecting some accusation, but received none. Frightened and trembling, he slowly approached the bed. Victor's eyes followed him during those seconds, but he said nothing more.

When Yuuri reached the edge of Chris' bed he could t see those beautiful green eyes that had conquered him in the beginning. They looked at him curiously, as if they wanted to decipher something...

“ Look who's here, honey,!” said Tiana. “Do you remember him?”

Chris looked at him up and down in confusion. Yuuri stood there thinking that he would surely say that he had never seen him before. 

“ Well...he does seem very familiar…” that was all he said. Everyone laughed a little, except Victor and Yakov...

“Oh, of course he is familiar to you, silly!, ” said Mila. "It's Yuuri! Your fiancé!

“My what?,” said Chris in surprise.

“Yuuri, the person you're going to marry, son, " Mischa said, "he has been taking care of you with a lot of love since he saved you from being crushed on the train tracks.”

Hearing that, Chris was moved. He looked at him again, this time with tenderness and smiled at him, with wet eyes.

"You're the one who saved me?," he asked him excitedly. Yuuri looked at him in shame and could only nod.

Suddenly Chris invited him over with some small hand gestures.

"Please come closer.”

Yuuri did it, without even being able to take a breath. Chris' warm hands took his and, without waiting, he kissed it tenderly.Then, he looked at him excitedly.

"I owe you my life and although it frustrates me not to remember you, I know that I will always thank you by giving you my heart.”

Chris couldn't control himself and hugged him. Yuuri answered the hug back and didn't know what to say. Everyone applauded happily, all except Victor and Yuuri, who felt their hearts broken. Yuuri's dream of solving that that day was never going to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris woke up! Now we are approaching the end!
> 
> How do you think the story will go? How will Yuuri and Victor solve this dilemma? I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Chris analizes his relationship with Yuuri  
> 2.- Victor and Yuuri miss each other  
> 3.- Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I was not able to update last week. It was a very complicated week and I had no time to do it.
> 
> I would love to read about what you think... ;)

When Dr. Brown assured the Nikiforov family that it was normal for Chris not to remember Yuuri, the whole family seemed to take it easy.

According to the doctor, Chris had probably suffered a localized amnesia because of the shock caused by the accident. It was very likely that Chris had unconsciously put all the memories related to the accident out of his mind. Including, of course, his dedicated fiancé.

"His memories will probably reappear little by little and may be accompanied by headaches," the doctor explained. "The only thing left to do is to be patient, treat him as usual and, above all, not give him strong news that could alter him under any circumstances. Mr. Nikiforov needs to return to his routine without stress. Any shock could lead to more severe trauma.”

Yuuri's heart broke when he heard the physician's words. It was counterproductive to explain to Chris at that moment everything that was happening around him. The news of having a "fiancé" had already confused him a lot and telling him that everything had been a lie was going to end up confusing him even more.

"I think you can help your fiancé a lot right now," the doctor said, looking at Yuuri, "He needs to feel loved and supported.”

Yuuri could only look at him nervously.

"Of course he will, doctor," assured Tiana, "Yuuri has done nothing but accompany and care for him all this time while he was asleep. How can he not do so now that Chris has finally woken up?”

His mother's last words affected Victor so much that he had to apologize and let everyone know that he would be back in a while.

Yuuri followed him with his eyes, eager to meet him, but knowing that this would be impossible.

\--------------------------------------------------

Christophe Nikiforov Giacometti was an alpha who was grateful for his job, his family and his life. He didn't know exactly how he had ended up in that hospital where he was, feeling as if his muscles were heavy and lumpish. His head still hurt at times so much that he needed a painkiller but he was glad he was still alive.The doctor had told him that he had been very lucky to be able to continue with his normal life, that he had been unconscious for a long time and that he was going to need therapy to feel like himself again.But that was a statement that didn't fit with what Chris was feeling. After being so close to death, the doctor could not pretend to tell him that he was going to go back to his old self because Christophe Nikiforov was no longer the same as before. He now had the opportunity to be better, to appreciate his family more and to love someone without thinking too much about his background, but his heart.

After waking up, he couldn't believe he had a fiancé, much less someone like Yuuri Katsuki. Physically speaking he was not what he considered "his type"...but Yuuri Katsuki turned up to be a very attentive and loving Omega to him. 

At first both had felt somewhat uncomfortable. Chris didn't know how to react affectionately to someone he didn't remember and Yuuri was very kind and sweet, but one could see how nervous he was. But, in spite of that, Yuuri started to be part of his daily routine. His family would visit him in the morning, bringing him some dessert or a delicious treat, but his new "fiancé" would go to see him every night after work and bring him the newspaper, magazines and small gifts that Chris always found perfect.

Over time, Chris began to feel that Yuuri had known him forever. It was as if he knew everything about him. Chris felt that he didn't have to tell him things and Yuuri already knew them. At first that had surprised him, but of course, later he had realized that it was obvious that Yuuri would know a lot about him, after all, they were engaged, even though he did not remember it.But how could he remember everything he had done before the accident, but not Yuuri?

"I remember my social security number, the date I graduated and even my ex's birthday, but I don't remember anything about Yuuri," Chris told his family one day when they went to visit him.

"Relax, the doctor already told you that it is probably because of the accident," said Tiana, gently stroking his hair.

"But I feel bad, because he's so nice and kind to me," explained Chris, "I feel like he knows everything about me, almost like he can read my mind, it's amazing, and I...I can't do the same with him.”

"Don't worry about Yuuri, he knows how difficult it is for you not to be able to remember that part of your life.

"Just take the time to get to know him again, son," Mischa said, "There's nothing wrong with talking to him, asking him about his life. You'll soon be out of here and maybe you can start dating again, getting to know each other, it's never too late.”

"Yes,you are right," said Chris thoughtfully. "By the way, where is Vitya? I haven't seen him around for days."

"Oh, honey, Victor feels very bad that he can't come, but he has a lot of things to attend to," explained Tiana. "He leaves home very early, he says he is working on an important project with a friend from the city."

"With a friend from the city?," asked Chris curiously, "I wonder who it is.”

"Don't worry, son, we'll tell him to take some time off on the weekend to come by, okay?" Mischa told him.

"Yes, thank you, that would be great.

\-----------------------------------------------

Every night since Chris had woken up, Victor would take a deep breath before going to bed.

He had mixed feelings about Chris and how he felt about Yuuri. For a moment he thought about telling Chris the truth, that he was in love with Yuuri, but the doctor's words echoed in his head and he ended up getting cold feet.

He loved his brother, he did not wish him ill, but he could not see him with Yuuri, it was painful to imagine them together, so he had not wanted to return to the hospital. Every time he saw Chris, he felt both upset and guilty that he was feeling this way. It wasn't his brother's fault that he fell in love with his fiancé. Nor had it been Yuuri's fault that he was in that position. After Chris woke up, Victor had not approached Yuuri again, even though he had tried to talk shortly after his brother's improvement. But Victor thought there was nothing to say. At that moment the most important thing was for Chris to recover and go home. And he wasn't going to stop it from happening that way.

Still, he could not forget how much he loved Yuuri and how much he wanted to be by his side. isr only daily consolation, then, was to take that scarf that Yuuri had given him on one occasion and caress it, hold it tight and even talk to it as if he were before his beloved.

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon was still only perceptible to him although he knew that every day that passed that smell was disappearing.

With the scarf close to his lips Victor remembered that tender smile Yuuri had and imagined that somewhere in the city he was indeed thinking of him too. That allowed him to close his eyes and, with a slight smile on his lips, he tried to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------

Some nights Yuuri felt he couldn't breathe. He would wake up with tears in his eyes and from his bed he would look out his window to calm down and start thinking about everything.

Many days had passed without hearing from Victor. It seemed that he avoided having any further contact with him and, to tell the truth, he did not blame him.Victor had every right to walk away, especially knowing that Yuuri could not leave Chris. At least not that easily.

Yuuri felt he was doing the right thing though. After all, he had created this web of lies himself and he wasn't going to hurt Chris because of it. It wasn't fair, not when Chris was doing his best to be the best boyfriend Yuuri could ever have. Yuuri was surprised at Chris' gentle attitude. Chris was a very manly alpha, but when no one was looking, he could be very tender and sweet. He started begging the nurse for two raspberry jellies after dinner and saving them to eat with Yuuri, ever since Yuuri had tasted some and told him he loved the taste.

Chris was also excited about the purchase he had made of two concert tickets from one of Yuuri's favorite bands, just because Yuuri had told him about his favorite bands a few days earlier.

Chris was genuinely interested in getting to know him better and Yuuri was very grateful for the details. Maybe a couple of months ago that would have been the most beautiful thing in the world. However, now, as much as those details gave him some happiness, he also realized that deep down his heart was full of sadness.

Perhaps he felt he was being fair to Chris, but in doing so he was also sacrificing his heart. Doing the right thing was not guaranteeing him happiness and this Yuuri was learning with a lot of pain.

His happiest memory was that sweet kiss with Victor. HIS Victor. Because it was his’ even if he was someone else's at some point. After that tender kiss under the mistletoe, Yuuri no longer had eyes for anyone else. Victor was HIS alpha and Yuuri felt like HIS omega.

In Yuuri Katsuki's life there was a before and after Victor.

The before was full of grays. It was a dull and lonely life.

The after Victor, however, had turned out to be as he had always imagined it would be a happy life. He did not know how, but Victor had put reds, blues, oranges, greens and many other colors in his heart.

Maybe that's why he had so much trouble sleeping at night. In the dark it was easier to remember Victor. He would hug his pillow, imagine he was with him and sometimes he started crying because he needed him and kept calling him with his thoughts and heart.

Victor was no stranger to these calls from his omega. His inner alpha played tricks on him and made him wake up in the middle of the night with a feeling of anguish. He did not know why but his body was asking him to leave his room. It was asking him to leave.

Walking in the living room or kitchen was not enough so he would head for Yuuri's house, no matter what time it was. Victor had done this several times.... and perhaps it was what calmed his inner self the most. He would stand in front of Yuuri's window and try to perceive that vanilla and cinnamon he needed so much. He knew that he could not get close to him, no matter how much he wanted to, and so he would return home disappointed...

The days passed and soon January 15th arrived. Victor knew that his time in New York was over. He had many works in Boston that could no longer be ignored. He had not wanted to think about it but his colleagues called him and his clients reminded him that he still had a lot to do over there...

It was only a matter of time. And time was there reminding him that things were not always as he wanted them to be...

\-------------------------------------------

Chris was very happy with his situation after waking up.

Everyone in his family had been very dedicated and attentive to him.

His therapies were being successfully carried out and he was slowly regaining the elasticity and tone of his legs to be able to walk without a cane again.

What he liked most was his sweet omega. Yuuri came every night to keep him company. He felt very bad because he still couldn't remember anything about him, but Yuuri never claimed it. On the contrary, Yuuri always tried to give him a smile and some words of support and affection that made him feel very loved.

Sometimes Yuuri would bring him cookies made by him and Chris' mother and sometimes he would come, bring him his favorite newspapers and tell him everything he had done during the day.

Apparently he had a newsstand and that's why they had met. Chris didn't fully understand the connection but it didn't seem impossible either so he had accepted that fact like everyone else.

Yuuri was very attentive and loving to him. Sometimes he felt that he didn't have to tell him things and Yuuri already knew them. He was a kind, attentive, funny ...and EVERYONE in his family loved him.

Chris was very proud of that, because his family had never liked his previous partners. They always complained that they were too conceited or too whiny, but everyone spoke very highly of Yuuri, of his generosity, of his kind manner and of how well he had adapted to the family. For that and many other things Chris started falling in love with Yuuri. The more the days went by, those messy dark hair, those chocolate eyes, that shy smile and those crooked glasses seemed very tender to him.

He had learned to love Yuuri Katsuki. And, if things stayed as they were, he was sure that they would end up being very happy together. 

\------------------------------------------

Victor tried to give himself a lot of strength before pushing the door of the hospital room in front of him. At night his train was leaving for Boston, and although he had avoided seeing Chris through short calls and messages, he could not do so now. He needed to say goodbye to him, to see him well.

He told himself that it would be the last time before he would try to forget Yuuri completely and greeted him.

"Hey, you look great!"

"Vitya!" said Chris smiling. "I am so happy you could come! How are you? I don't know much about you lately..."

"Yes, I've been busy...sorry"

"No! Don't worry, Mom said you were bringing in a project. Do you want some cookies?" Chris handed him a beautiful can of cookies that Victor gladly accepted.

"They are delicious," he exclaimed, enjoying the one he had taken.

"Aren't they? Yuuri made them for me. He is so wonderful!”

Victor knew it very well.

"Yes, indeed he is.”

“You know, Vitya? I'm surprised at all the changes around me. After the accident I've been asking myself questions about my life. The friends who were never there for me when I needed them, the money that couldn't help me recover and the banal life I was leading... Now I don't see life the same way, Vitya, I feel like a new man. I feel that God has given me a new lease on life. I have to stop being the old and stuck up Chris and become a new and good man...I owe it to him..."

"To him?" asked Victor, not knowing to whom he was referring.

"Yes. To Yuuri."

The name fell like a sword into his heart. Victor had to stand up and go to the window to try to hide his face. It was impossible for him to smile and, as more seconds passed, he felt that the tears began to accumulate in his eyes.

"It seems that everything is going very well with him. Doesn't it?" he asked with a choppy voice.

"Yes, Yuuri has been a blessing in the midst of this situation. He is a very attentive Omega, very sweet to me, patient and loving. His smile makes me happy, it is as if suddenly the room was illuminated".

Victor felt he had to get out of there, but first he had to be sure of something. He plucked up his courage and, staring at the snowflakes falling out of the window, dared to ask.

"Do you love him?"

Victor wished with all his heart that his brother would deny it, that he would say that he no longer felt the same way as before the accident, when they were supposedly a couple with plans to get married.

"Yes, I do love him" answered Chris with a smile on his lips "I think I've learned to love him again. I was not sure what to feel at first, but Yuuri is too gentle and kind. I think everyone loves him, mom is already thinking about the wedding and our children's names. . . can you imagine?”

Victor could not bear any more pain in his heart. It was not fair to his brother that he wanted to hate him for talking about Yuuri and imagining a life with him.

"You're going to be very happy, Chris," he said to his brother.” And I'm very happy for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do a lot of things. I’m going to Boston tonight"

"Oh, really? I’ll miss You”

“Me too.”Victor kissed the top of his head, trying with all his strength to be brave and, as he was leaving, Chris spoke again.

“Wait, Vitya, I must ask you a favor. " Victor turned to see him.

"What's up?" he asked worried.

"It's nothing bad, come, sit by me" Victor did what he was asked to do trying to smile without being able to. His brother took his hand and gave him a smile. "I want to tell you how much I admire you. You're the best brother anyone could ever have.“

''Chris. . . " Victor's surprise voice came out inevitably.

"You're surprised I told you that, aren't you?" said Chris laughing. ”I know I've always been very complicated , but life is too short to be like that. I don't want to waste my time anymore without telling my family how I feel. "

Victor was touched and gently squeezed the hand that Chris had taken from him.

"You know you can ask me for anything," Victor said, feeling touched by his brother's words.

"That is so good to hear. So can I ask you to be my best man?"

"What? You mean like...for your wedding? But how? When? "

"Don’t worry. I don't think it will be right now. But if things go well with Yuuri, I'll soon get up the courage to ask him again. "

Victor didn't know what to say. How could he explain to Chris that his joy was the cause of his unhappiness? How could he say no to him without feeling that he was failing in his duty as a brother? Chris could see Victor's inner struggle, so he was quick to explain.

"I don't want you to feel pressured by this. It's just that, I love you Vitya and I want you to be a part of this. You are very important to me."

That was too much for Victor's heart. His eyes were flooded, and this time it was impossible not to show it.

Chris thought Victor had become sensitive to his words of affection. His brother clung to him like a frightened child, crying in dismay and unable to stop. His hug was so firm that he seemed not to want to let go. Chris only managed to comfort him, stroking his head and telling him that he loved him very much. A few minutes later, Victor got himself together, said goodbye and left.

\---------------------------------------

The snow had been falling all afternoon and now the whole city was covered with a mantle of the snow that gave it an angelic appearance. Everything was more beautiful with snow, and so life in the city continued to burn with the same force and enthusiasm.

Yuuri hurriedly closed his kiosk to go home to rest. Winter had played a nasty trick on him and he had some fever and body pain. He had called Chris to apologize and warn him that he wouldn't be there that night. Now he just wanted to lie in bed and rest.

It was 7 pm when Yuuri slowly came home. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and his heart almost stopped as he saw a figure sitting on the floor next to his door. Victor's turquoise eyes penetrated him sadly when he stood up.

"Victor!"

His eyes were red and swollen. It broke Yuuri's heart to know that he had been crying. He went up to him and put the keys in the door, then gently opened it and invited him in.

"Come in. "

Victor entered slowly, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, with a huge dog on his face. Despite his sadness, the tickling of his tongue made him laugh a little.

"Makkachin, no" said Yuuri in surprise. He approached to pick it up gently and took it to his room, "Leave Victor alone, I’m sorry, Makkachin loves visitors"

Victor looked at the furry creature fondly and sighed.

"It's beautiful. I must remember to get a dog too. "

"I'm glad you came. We must talk," Yuuri said.

"I'm leaving tonight, Yuuri," he suddenly said, "I'm going back to Boston and I don't think I'll be coming back. "

"What?" he said in shock "But how? I. . . "

"Chris woke up, Yuuri and I. . . " said Victor interrupting him, feeling bad again "I can't hurt him. Please try to understand. "

Yuuri understood him as any human being who protected his family, but his loving side would not accept it.

"No, I'll talk to him, Victor, I'll tell him everything, I´ll tell him. . . "

"What? What are you going to tell him?" claimed him.

"I'll tell him I'm in love with you," said Yuuri suddenly. I'll tell him that every day I wake up wondering if I'll see you, if I'll be able to hug you. I. . . "

Victor couldn't take it anymore and rushed to his lips. Yuuri responded immediately without thinking of anything else. This time their kisses were not soft and tender, but deep and very passionate. It was like they wanted to make up for all the time they'd lost. They could hardly breathe, their lips were very red and swollen and Victor started to take his coat off. He filled him with kisses on the neck, on the hands, all over the face. Yuuri would let himself be caressed and kissed. He needed to meet Victor again, with his smell of lavender and nutmeg, with his strong hands and his breath. Yuuri did not know if his head was pounding with fever or the moment of pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't think straight. It was a chance to give in to the moment, just like that.

But he knew Victor would do no more than that. He wouldn't take advantage of the moment. After endless minutes filling him with kisses Victor stopped and they supported both fronts together. He stroked his nose again and closed his eyes in front of him.

"I'm sorry" he said "I shouldn't have done that. . . "

"It's okay. . . " said Yuuri " I missed you. . ."

”You have no idea how much I wished to have you like this, with me. . . " said Victor with a very agitated breath, "I want to keep filling you with kisses, Yuuri. I want to mark you so that you will only be mine. . . I want you to forget everything and stay like this, with me. . . forever. . .

“Victor, tell me not to get married. . . “ said Yuuri crying “ tell me to go away with you. . . tell me to leave everything and just follow you. . .”

“I can't. . . “ said Victor also with heavy tears falling from his face. . . You know I can't. . .” The situation was not easy for either of them. . .

“I know. . . “ he said. He knew it. Victor could never do anything for his benefit that would involve hurting his family. There was nothing more to say. Both knew that they loved each other, that they would not love another person in the same way and that whatever happened they would still belong to each other.

“Just..please try to be happy” Victor said almost whispering.

Yuuri gave Victor a hug, a very strong one, full of feelings. . . then he let go of him. That was all he could do. . .


End file.
